Made For Each Other
by Kamimura Kaoru
Summary: THANK YOU In present times... both Kenshin and Kaoru have a pet that will change their love life... instead of the usual kenshin gumi who would help them up... now it's up to their faithful dogs to help them out... ... pls r&r...
1. Default Chapter

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
::TAKE NOTE::  
"…….." People communicating  
'……..' Thoughts  
*…….* Animal Communicating  
  
Made For Each Other  
  
Chapter 1: Hello?  
  
  
"Happy Birthday Kaoru chan!" Kaoru's parents hugged their little princess as they handed her gift.  
  
"Don't shake it." Her father warned sternly. Kaoru gave a slight nod as she smiled at her parents.  
  
"Arigatou!" chibi Kaoru chimed as she open the box to reveal a small Siberian Husky puppy. It had glassy light blue eyes and grey fur contrasting with white. It gave kaoru a soft bark.  
  
Kaoru's deep blue pool widen as her smile grew wider. She carried the little puppy out gingerly as she placed it on the ground and stroke it's fur softly as if it was made of glass. It was the most precious thing Kaoru ever wanted. She then again carried to her chest and looked at her parents.  
  
"I LOVE IT!" Kaoru said as she giggled a little due to the licking of her new family member.  
  
"Good…" Were the only words coming out of Kaoru's father's mouth as he patted her head.  
  
"What's her name?" Kaoru asked as she patted the little doggy's head.  
  
"She's all yours… you should be the one who is choosing the name." Kaoru's mother said gently as she leveled her eyes with Kaoru's.  
  
"So?" Kaoru's mother asked again.  
  
The 10 year old Kaoru thought real hard as she screwed her face for the best name that she could think of for her new pet. Her face suddenly lit up as she grinned at her pet she raised him up.  
  
"Kaori! Your name is Kaori!" Kaoru chimed again as her puppy now named Kaori barked a few times in approving the name.  
  
  
-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
"Oi! Kenshin! What are you doing?" A 12 year old Sanosuke ran towards a same age red headed young boy. Kenshin ignored Sano as he knelt beside a creature.  
  
"Ki… rei…" Kenshin said as he picked up the creature to realize that it was a Siberian Husky puppy… it had icy blue eyes and pure black fur matching his white. It was injured.  
  
"Sano! We have to get to Genzai sensei now!" Kenshin said as he held the little puppy towards his chest.  
  
"For what?" Sano asked in high irritation.  
  
"He's a doctor that treats animal remember?" Kenshin forgetting the large word of Genzai's occupation made no notion of it. Without waiting for Sano immediately sprinted for the Clinic.  
  
Hours later, Genzai came out with a clean and healthy puppy. It was bandaged on it's leg.  
The puppy barked at Kenshin, Kenshin reached out to it as Genzai placed the puppy on his hands.  
  
"Hiko bought you a puppy?" Kenshin shook his head as he continued to stroke it's fur.  
  
"I found it in a construction site."  
  
"It must have been lost or abandon. Poor little thing. Kenshin could you do me a small favor… I think Hiko would hardly mind." Kenshin looked up at Genzai and smiled brightly at the doc.  
  
"Can you take care of it… in short keep it?"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
10 years later  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Kenshin ran along the park with blossom Sakura trees at the side path with his 10 year partner.  
  
"I wonder how I got stuck with you Kenichirou…" Kenshin said as he sigh. The husky kept it's pace as it looked at Kenshin and gave him a growled.  
  
"Okay… Okay! Got your point!" Kenshin said surrendering as he continuing running knowing that he had lost again to his dog.  
  
Although he hated to admit it, he knew very much that he had loved Kenichirou at first sight at the construction site. But Kenichirou seemed to have picked up a bad attitude either from his father… Hiko or his friend… Sanosuke. Just then, Kenichirou stopped as he stared at a near by Sakura tree. Kenshin stopped as he jogged on the spot.  
  
*Wow… what a Babe… let me had her!* Kenichirou thought to himself as he literally drool at the sight.  
  
"Tired already Kenichirou?" the dog growled at Kenshin again as he raised his paw and pointed at the sakura tree. Kenshin followed his paw as he stopped jogging and bent down Kenichirou side. There he saw a lady leaning on to the tree while she threw a Frisbee in the air while her dog… which was also a husky went to fetch it.  
  
"Ah…. So… I presume 'Love at First Sight?" Kenshin said as he chuckled a bit.  
  
Before he knew anything, Kenichirou broke into a run.  
  
"OI! Kenichirou!!" Kenshin quickly chased after Kenichirou.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
"Yoshi! Let's see if you can catch this Kaori… One… Two… Three!" Kaoru threw out the Frisbee… but… the dog who caught it was not Kaori… it was a black husky… not grey like Kaori. She was dumbfounded as the dog came from no where.  
  
"Eh?" As she watch the black husky dog ran towards her and Kaori followed not far behind. Kaori was definitely not happy. Kenichirou drop the Frisbee on the floor as he sat down and wag his tail. Kaoru picked it up as she went forward and pat his Kenichirou's head.  
  
"Hmmm… you are a Husky to ne…" Kaoru said as she turned to Kaori.  
  
"Ne… Kaori…" Kaori only started growling softly, until she heard.  
  
"Kenichirou!" Kenshin oblivious that there were other people immediately went forward and hugged his dog.  
  
"Where did you think you were going?" Kenshin reprimanded Kenichirou till he heard a giggle.  
  
"Gomen… but you really love your dog ne." Kaoru smiled at the stranger. Kenshin immediately blush at the sight of… of… such beauty.  
  
She had raven black hair, sapphire blue eyes, sharp nose, small rosy lips and beautiful curves. She was wearing a sport pants and tight tee shirt printed with the words 'I'm Trouble.' Kenshin felt like he was going to have a nose bleed soon… if he kept looking at her…  
  
"Anou… are you okay?" Kaoru went forward and waved her hand in front of Kenshin.  
  
"H…hai!" Kenshin immediately straighten his back as he continued.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kenichirou must have given you trouble." Kenshin smiled back to Kaoru as he patted Kenichirou's head. To his surprise, Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"Nope… he was fun… A handsome and polite dog too."  
  
"Handsome? Polite?" Kenshin repeated the words as he looked at Kenichirou with an eyebrow crooked up. Then, a growl beside of Kaoru was heard. It was from Kaori. Kenshin gave a smile as he stood up and walked towards Kaori. Kaori continued growling louder as her teeth showed.  
  
"Kaori!" Kaoru immediately shouted at Kaori as she showed sighs of being provoked.  
  
"Maa… maa…" Kenshin went forward and bend down to Kaori's side. He patted her head and scratches the back of the ear. Immediately the growling subsidized. Kaoru was rooted to the ground.  
  
"Amazing…" Kaoru said surprisingly.  
  
"Oro? Why is it so?" Kenshin asked as Kaori sat down and wagged her tail at Kenshin. Kaori then went to lick Kenshin and the face.  
  
"Kaori… she hardly allows anyone but me to handle her… I'm glad she gets along with you well." Kaoru tilt her head to the side and smile as she felt relieve that Kaori didn't attack the stranger that she had just met. But Kaoru couldn't help but get drawn to the young man.  
  
He had amethyst eyes, fiery red hair, and masculine body shape. He too was wearing a sport pants and a slightly tight black tee shirt. He was definitely a man who has lots of pursuers. Kaoru immediately got sadden by the fact. But who was she kidding, she had only known him for like… 5 minutes? She didn't even know his name! For god sake! Was she getting desperate?  
  
As if Kenshin could read her mind, he started introducing himself.  
  
"Hi… I'm Kenshin… Himura Kenshin. And that black husky is Kenichirou." Kenshin held out his hand. Kaoru accepted it as she blushed lightly.  
  
"I'm Kaoru… Kamiya Kaoru… and that grey husky is Kaori. Nice to meet you." Kaoru smiled sweetly as she tightens the hand shake. Kenshin without knowing did the same as Kaoru.  
  
For that moment, it felt like eternity as their eyes locked with each other. Gentle amethyst first time meeting Sparkling blue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So how do you find this ficcie?? I hope you would like it… it would be a total different… from my previous two ficcies… This Kenshin in here…is more to the Rurouni side… but of course… he does have some Battousai in him… during some intervals… *smiles evily* Any enquiries? Do email me… or leave it in the Review…  
  
Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome…. So pls R & R and let me know whether i should continue or not… The choice is in your hands… 


	2. Interview

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot. So PLS dun sue me. I am just a poor 16 yrs old student... Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Hi again.. Yup this is my third ficcy. it's much more different compared to my other two fics - Assassin's of Love and Akai Tsuki. This ficcy as you have read in the summary it is a kxk fic. but hardly Battousai makes an appearance. i can't say that Kenshin is a rurouni here. but he has an attitude like the rurouni well. except for the 'unworthy' part. So please R&R. Do tell me how you feel about it. Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^x  
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English. So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
::TAKE NOTE:: "...." People communicating '....' Thoughts *...* Animal Communicating  
  
Made For Each Other  
  
Chapter 2: Interview  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Previous: --  
  
As if Kenshin could read her mind, he started introducing himself.  
  
"Hi. I'm Kenshin. Himura Kenshin. And that black husky is Kenichirou." Kenshin held out his hand. Kaoru accepted it as she blushed lightly.  
  
"I'm Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru. and that grey husky is Kaori. Nice to meet you." Kaoru smiled sweetly as she tightens the hand shake. Kenshin without knowing did the same as Kaoru.  
  
For that moment, it felt like eternity as their eyes locked with each other. Gentle amethyst first time meeting Sparkling blue. *=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Oh shit! I'll be late for the interview. argh!" Kaoru called all her frustrated.  
  
"Okay. everything's done. Be a good girl ne... Kaori.. I'll be back soon. wish me luck. Ja." Kaoru kissed Kaori and headed to the door and literally ran down the corridor and down stair. She raced down the alley.  
  
The office was not far from her home. She muttered some. 'gomen', ' I'm in a hurry right now', 'excuse me' on the way there as she knocked into some people.  
  
"I still can make it. a little bit more." Kaoru said to herself as she continued to run down the street.  
  
Most of the people looked at her with curious eyes.  
  
'What's with them?' Kaoru thought.  
  
'Blouse check, skirt check, bag check, high heels check.' Then realizations hit in.  
  
'Kaoru no baka! You are wearing such formal clothes and running like a wild dog down the street! No wonder people look at you as if you are some alien.' Just as Kaoru finish her thought. She was there finally! She has finally arrived to the office that she was going for her interview. She smiled as she read the sign. It wrote.  
  
'Yume Advertising Company' her smile widens and she took a glance at her watch.  
  
It was. 09:58 am.  
  
SHIT! Her interview was in 2 minutes time! She raced into the company and ran to the elevator's button. She pressed it impatiently.  
  
'Dammit! Why is it so long?' She looked to her right. there was a staircase door.  
  
The interview hall was only at the 5th floor and the elevator is going to take the whole day! She picked her foot up and ran up the stairs.  
  
'If I don't get this job. I am going to burn this whole company down. damn am I tired!' Kaoru whined a bit as she reached the 5th floor. She glanced at her watch again. 09:59. Kaoru immediately panic as she ran to the interview hall. But god was unkind enough. as she ran. not only have she knocked someone during the turn corner, her high heel broke and she sprained her left ankle leaving her sprawled at the ground with all her documents spread across the carpeted floor. Kaoru opened her closed eye. She felt pain at her ankle but quickly took a look at her watch.  
  
ARGH! The interview is starting soon!! She banged her fist on the carpeted floor! GREAT! I did to get there and QUICK! She stood up again but her leg was killing her. She winced at the pain.  
  
"Daijobun desu ka?" A familiar voice called out as the stranger held out her documents. She quickly took the documents from the extended hands and turned around to bow for thanks.  
  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu." After saying it she turned and limp to the interview hall.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Paging for Mr. Jun once. Paging for Mr. Jun twice. Would you mind if you get your ass down the interviewing hall like. NOW!" Kenshin called through the PA system. He was doing this like almost everyday.  
  
"Hey dude! What's the rush?" Jun came out from the office to the interviewing hall.  
  
"You didn't have to shout my name through the PA system ya know." Jun complained as he plop down onto his chair. When he was about to complained further, Kenshin shut him up with one of his amber glare.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if only you could be punctual." Kenshin sigh as he massages his temple. He had terrible luck in choosing friends with punctual timing. Sanosuke was one. Jun was another.  
  
"Just sit here and wait for the people who are interviewing. I'm going out and take the documents." Kenshin said as he went out of the door in another room where people were there waiting for the interview.  
  
'Damn. so much to interview.' this was going to be a loooong day. Kenshin sighed as he made for the door that brings him to the corridor.  
  
He walked out and turned to a corner, there he bumped into a raven hair girl. She was in purple formal suit, with white blouse. Kenshin fell back and the girl fell to another side with all her documents all over the ground.  
  
Kenshin quickly got up and collected all her documents and handed to her.  
  
"Daijobun desu ka?" He asked her.  
  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu..." Was the girl's answer as she bows to him and took her documents. She then limps to the interviewing hall. She looked like.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin called out her name as she entered the interviewing hall. Kenshin shook his head and went to take his documents.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
'Phew.. At last made it.' Kaoru thought to herself as she seated on an empty chair. Her hands traveled to her sprained ankle.  
  
'Ow. now I would have to go to Genzai sensei office after this.' Kaoru sigh as she winces again. Then a guy with gelled black hair in casual Tee and jeans came out from the interviewing office as he passed down a stack of papers.  
  
"I thank all of you for coming. please answer in this sheet of question. Later another man with red hair I must say will collect them from you." Then man smiled and looked at Kaoru which made Kaoru blush under his stare.  
  
Kaoru took a paper and started doing it. The entire questions were very easy for her. She had finished it within minutes. She looked up and yawns. Damn was she tired.  
  
Soon as the gelled hair man had said, a red headed person who was in formal apparel came and collected the paper.  
  
'Its HIM!' Kaoru's mind screamed as he collected the paper from her.  
  
'Its really HER!' Kenshin's mind screamed also as their eyes locked onto each other.  
  
"Ahem!" The lady beside Kaoru tried to catch the attention of Kenshin. They tore their gaze away and continuing what they were doing.  
  
After the collection, Kenshin dismissed them as he told them that they will be informed if selected. Kaoru gave him a smile and went out of the hall.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Kenshin sprinted his way into his superior room and gave him the interviewing list.  
  
"Katsura san. erm. I would like to have a half day off. is it possible?" Kenshin asked hopefully.  
  
"What for?" Katsura asked.  
  
"Eh?" Kenshin was caught off guard. He couldn't have a good excuse. His eyes darted to every corner of the office and thought really hard about the excuse.  
  
"You can go now. thinking about it. you haven't been taking leave since after your dog was sick." Kenshin smiled ruefully.  
  
"Arigatou Katsura san." Kenshin excused himself from the office and sprinted to his table and collected his stuff and ran out of the door.  
  
"Oi! Where are you going? Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked as he stood up from his table.  
  
"Meeting someone.. Ja na!" Kenshin called out as he ran out of the company. Kenshin went out and looked at the street frantically hoping Kaoru haven't gone off.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru called from behind.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin turned around and found her standing there, head titled to a side with a cute pout on her face.  
  
"Hahaha." Kenshin laugh nervously.  
  
"Kenshin? Why are you here? You don't have to work?" Kaoru arched an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hip.  
  
"I. I came to look for you." Kenshin said in casual tone as Kaoru blushed.  
  
"For?" Kaoru asked again.  
  
"Your leg. its sprained isn't it." Kenshin answered. Kaoru's blushed immediately fade as a frown appears.  
  
"Only that?" Kaoru asked disappointedly.  
  
"Aa. why not I drive you to the doctor with my bike." Kenshin offered.  
  
"But. I'm wearing a skirt." Kaoru complained. Kenshin waved that comment again.  
  
"I'll drive you back home first then you can change into your pants then we go to the docs." Kenshin replied firmly. He walked to the carpark as he told Kaoru to stay there.  
  
Kenshin started the engine and rode towards the company's entrance. He got off the bike and gave her the helmet. Kaoru wearing a skirt could hardly raise her legs as her. her undergarments would be exposed. Kaoru blushed at the thought.  
  
Kenshin then smiled in his helmet as he walked towards Kaoru. Without warning Kenshin carried Kaoru up effortlessly. Kaoru let out a sharp gasp but was calm down later when he placed her comfortably on the seat. Kenshin too got on to the bike and the engine roared.  
  
"Ready?" Kenshin asked as he looked behind. Kaoru just gave a nod as she held on to Kenshin clothing.  
  
"Good." With that Kenshin rode off to Kaoru's house.  
  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Kenshin no HENTAI!!! GET OUT!!!" Kaoru screamed as she took the nearest thing she could get hold and threw it at Kenshin.  
  
"Ororororororo.." Kenshin manage to say that when he was being chased out of the room only to meet with a growling Kaori.  
  
"Maa maa Kaori chan. I didn't know that she was changing. I only wanted to make sure she was okay. she screamed ya know. hahaha." Kenshin laughed nervously as he explained to Kaori.  
  
*Grrrr. This guy has the nerves to barge into Kaoru's room without knocking and seeing her in her skimpiest clothings. Wait till I get my paws on him. Grrr.* Kaori was going to pounce on him when the door opened.  
  
Kaoru wore casual clothes, a white shirt with blue jeans. But still she looked gorgeous to him. She had her hair ties up into a high ponytail. She tied a ribbon, an indigo one to hide the elastic hair bind that held her hair. She still had a tint of blush across her face. She knelt down and signaled Kaori to go to her side. She stroke Kaori as Kaori licks her hand. Kaoru then turned to Kenshin.  
  
"Let's go. My ankle's killing me." Kaoru said as she stood up and limp towards the door. But on halfway to the door Kenshin went up and help Kaoru by supporting her. Kaoru could not help but smile.  
  
"Does that smile mean that I'm forgiven?" Kenshin asked with his eyes tickling.  
  
"You hope! Kenshin." Kaoru said as she averted his gaze.  
  
'Dammit! He's so cute when he smiles. I could get use to it if I can see that smile every morning I get up.' Kaoru thought to herself. Soon she was in the bike with Kenshin. As the same as before Kaoru only grabbed onto his clothing.  
  
Kenshin internally sigh as he wished that Kaoru would hold on to HIM than his clothings. He really found her beautiful and cute at the same time. His mind lingered back to the time when he barged into her room when she screamed. Who was he to know that she was in. in her undergarments. Kenshin blushed again as he remembered how she look like.  
  
Her curves were definitely obvious. TOO obvious. Although Kaoru was lithe in figure, she had fine muscles at her abdomen. Kenshin couldn't help but keep thinking about her. near undress state. Suddenly a warm hand curled around his waist. He looked down at it. It hands tighten the hold. Kaoru's body pressed onto his back. Kenshin couldn't help but shudder at her touch.  
  
"Kenshin? Daijobun?" Kaoru asked as she felt him shudder.  
  
"Hai. I'm fine." Kenshin said.  
  
'TOO fine.' Kenshin thought as he smiled as warmth seep through to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama.  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED. A happier me. a faster update ne thanks a lot.  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne.  
  
Do R&R. Arigatou Gozaimasu.  
  
Anou. gomen for the delayed update.. Plus i know that this chappie here is lame i must say. so if you are flaming this chappie i can understand. gomen. Thanks for all the reviews i really appreciate it. ^_^ Arigatou. Minna sama.. This fic here. I would make it lesser than 10 chappies. as i find out that my other two ficcy would be quite long. haha * laughs nervously * But i'll try my best to produce better chappies for each ficcies. Thanks for the support. So how do you find Kaoru and Kenshin here?? Minna sama. Let me give a hint of how the relationship will blossom for the amendment for this 'strange' chappie. Jun. Moritsuki Jun will play as a big role in their relationship not excluding Kaori and Kenichirou. Oh yea. Kenichirou isn't here in this chappie. gomen. but of course he will in the next. ^_^ Arigatou minna sama!!!  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers. Especially these people::  
  
marstanuki -- here's the 2nd chappie. i hope it's not to crappy. pls drop by again ne. ^_^ arigatou gozaimasu.  
  
Skipper -- Hai! Me love husky too ^_^ here you go the next chappie thanks for the review too. arigatou gozaimasu ^_^  
  
MP -- Yup. they are just so irresistible, i couldn't get my hands of them ^_^ haha cute little creatures and when they grow up they are also so CUTE!! Hehe~ Well here's the 2nd chappie. hope that you like it the same as chappie 1. thanks for the review ^_^  
  
omochi -- hahaha~ Aoshi and Misao.. Great thinking. but at least Kenichirou here knows how to express his emotion ne.thanks for the review.. hope you like this as well ^_^  
  
Susan -- 99 puppies??? Hmmm.. Well i'm not sure.. But it'll be considered. You have great imagination. thanks for the review, hope that you would like this too ^_^  
  
cheerybubbles -- Actually. you spelled Kenichirou correctly ya know ^_^ i have the same thinking too. maybe kenichirou is more on the master side then Kenshin ne. but kaori. definitely more on the over protective side ne. thanks for the review ^_^  
  
Sabrina-star -- well. something like that. Hiko, Kenshin's daddy. yep. most probably.. Really? U like them?? Thanks for the review. heres the update. hope you enjoy it ^_^  
  
Istoria -- Thanks. really ur friend has one?? What colour is it?? I just love those dogs.. ^_^ hehe~ thanks for the reviews ne. i look forward to ur updates too ne.. ^_^  
  
Shojin Takaru -- Thanks for the encouragement. hope that this isn't a disappointment.. I really hope it's not. really?? Reviews aren't supposed to be respond?? Well. but i think that this is the least i could do for all the reviewers who reviewed my fics this is my way of thanking them. ^_^ so hows your day? Hehe~ thanks for the review ne. ^_^  
  
Gypsy chan -- Really? Thanks for the encouragement. i just hope that this chappie would not be a disappointment. thanks for the review ne. ^_^  
  
Joey-chan -- Yep. i am a BIG husky fan since i was young hehe~ well. thanks for the encouragement and the review. ^_^  
  
Midori-kun -- Hai! Me want a husky too hehe~ gald that you like this idea~ anywayhere's the chappie and thanks for the review. arigatou ^_^  
  
Rae -- Please. first of.. No need formalities with me. Kaoru chan will do ^_^ or no need bother about the san and sorts. ^_^ thanks. i am honored by what you have said. ^_^ i have just one question.what's lky?? Care to tell me?? Pls. thanks for your review ne.. ^_^  
  
::BIG thanks to::  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom  
  
Imoutou chan. arigatou ne. for pre-reading this. i was really afraid it was crappy to the core. hontou. arigatou. gald you like it. take care of yourself ne.. imoutou chan. and thanks for the help again. finish up chappie 10 fast ne. ^_^ take care again ne. Kaori didn't hurt your nose badly didn't she. what about Gizmo or Ranger.^_^ 


	3. First day at Work

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student... Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
::TAKE NOTE::  
"…….." People communicating  
'……..' Thoughts  
*…….* Animal Communicating  
[..……] Animal thoughts  
  
Made For Each Other  
  
Chapter 3: First day at Work  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
Her curves were definitely obvious… TOO obvious. Although Kaoru was lithe in figure, she had fine muscles at her abdomen. Kenshin couldn't help but keep thinking about her… near undress state. Suddenly a warm hand curled around his waist. He looked down at it. It hands tighten the hold. Kaoru's body pressed onto his back. Kenshin couldn't help but shudder at her touch.  
  
"Kenshin? Daijobun?" Kaoru asked as she felt him shudder.  
  
"Hai… I'm fine." Kenshin said…  
  
'TOO fine.' Kenshin thought as he smiled as warmth seep through to him.  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kaoru woke up as usual and wore her sweat pants and over size tee shirt and brought along Kaori's Frisbee.  
  
"Let's go Kaori." Kaoru signaled her as she got out of the house. She jogged with Kaori by her side as they went to the park they always went. They went to their favorite spot.  
  
"Yoshi… Kaori… you wanna play your Frisbee now?" Kaoru said as she plop down near the sakura tree tiredly.  
  
Kaori just gave a bark, just as Kaoru lie down on the grass patch. Just as she was about to get up… she saw a familiar face.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru quickly got up and greeted him. Kenshin did so too. He sat down beside Kaoru.  
  
"Nice morning eh?" Kenshin said as she looked towards the sky and gave a nod.  
  
As for Kenichirou… he comfortably sat beside Kaori.  
  
*Yo!*  
  
*Do I know you?* Kaori looked at another side. There goes her day of Frisbee. She sighed inwardly.  
  
*What's the matter?* Kenichirou asked her casually as he move closer.  
  
*None of your particular, I might say. Oh yeah… Your master.. is he a good person?* Kaori asked as she took some glimpse at Kaoru and her new company… Himura Kenshin.  
  
*Yeah… too good… He always get push around by friends and sort… of course by his father too… man… his one hell of a father. Kenshin's a nice person I might say… of course popular too…haha~ but he doesn't uses his chance. He's kinda dumb at love. What about her?* Kenichirou placing a paw gesturing to Kaoru.  
  
*She… She's nice, sweet, cool, a beauty… she's too innocent and naïve… that's particular the best and the worst thing about her. She trusts people too much.* Kaori said as she sigh again.  
  
*So how did she have you?* Kenichirou asked.  
  
*Her birthday present… she was really cute back then.* Kaori laughed sweetly. It was music to the ears for Kenichirou.  
  
*What about you…* Kaori asked him in a casual tone.  
  
[Strange… I feel so comfortable with him.] Kaori thought at the same time.  
  
*Huh? Oh… I was an abandon puppy then… that idiot found me and took care of me since then.* Kaori immediately rose up from her sitting position.  
  
*You... you were abandon by your previous masters?* Kaori felt sad for him. Kenichirou just nod his head lightly. Kaori wanted to smooth his sadness so she laid her head on top of Kenichirou's. Kenichirou stiffen at the touch, first time in his whole life he felt that the world was revolving around him.  
  
"They look like they like each other don't they?" Kaoru asked Kenshin as she giggled at the sight where Kaori laid her head on top of Kenichirou.  
  
"Aa…"  
  
"So do we…" Kenshin unknowingly said it out loud as he looked at Kenichirou.  
  
"What… what did you say?" Kaoru asked in hope as Kenshin suddenly realize that he had said it out loud.  
  
"It's nothing!" Kenshin said as he waved his hands up in surrender mood. Kaoru sigh as she stood up.   
  
"I guess I better be going. I don't want to be late for the first day at work." Kaoru smiled at Kenshin.  
  
"Iku yo… Kaori." Kaoru called out as Kaori obediently stood up and went to Kaoru's side.  
  
*Ja ne* Kenichirou said as he felt the warmth getting colder and colder.  
  
*Bye… see you tomorrow then… I got a favor to ask ya. About Kaoru and your master ne.* Kaori said as she and Kaoru jogged away.  
  
The two of them… Kenshin and Kenichirou watch them till their shadows disappear. The both of them sigh at the same time. Suddenly Kenshin hook on to Kenichirou's neck.  
  
"So I see someone's up to something na?" Kenshin said as he grinned at Kenichirou who only growled at him.  
  
*Baka.*  
  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
"Tou chan… kaa chan… I have finally got a job… So please give me the strength so that I am able to do this. Onegaishimasu" Kaoru prayed as she entered the company. What she liked about this company is that she was able to wear clothes that she liked, it doesn't have to be formal. That was one… another one was that… she could see one red headed person.  
  
She saw him in a group with a long braided lady, another with azure hair, another guy with a spiky hairdo and the guy who stared at her during the interview. She walked near them, none of them knew her presence. They were talking something about a bet. A bet that Kenshin and the guy named Moritsuki Jun were up to.  
  
"What bet?" Kaoru asked out of curiousity. The five of them jumped up from their seats and stared at her. Kaoru just tilt her head at one side and smile. Kenshin couldn't help but blush.  
  
Kaoru was wearing her usual clothes. But it was unusual to them well… except for Misao. Kaoru was wearing a denim skirt, a shirt where the sleeves have an opening up to her shoulders and high boots.  
  
"Itachi musume… I think you will have a partner soon." Sanosuke said as he laughed. For the first time, Misao ignored his comment.  
  
"Are you… Kamiya Kaoru?" Misao asked.  
  
"Hai… you are… MISAO!" Kaoru said as ran towards her and hugged her dear friend, Misao hugged back.  
  
"What took you so long?" Misao said as she playfully punch her on the shoulder.  
  
"Gomen… I had some things to attend to before finding a job." Kaoru ruefully smiled  
  
"So how's Kaori and your kodachis training going on?"  
  
"Kodachis?" Kenshin interrupted as he widens his eyes. Kaoru once again smiled sheepishly.  
  
"This girl here… Is a kodachi expert! Same as my Aoshi sama… She is literally a kodachi obsessed!"   
  
"Misao!" Kaoru pout her face up as Misao continue to blabber on ignoring Kaoru's deadly glare.  
  
"Hey did anyone of you saw the new girl coming for work today?" Katsura asked coming out of the office.  
  
"Ah! There you are… I see you are getting on pretty well here… good for ya… I want to introduce your partner. Himura Kenshin will be your partner." Katsura said as he patted Kaoru's head.  
  
"Himura… Here's your project, deadline the day after tomorrow. Misao, here's yours and Moritsuki, yours." Katsura gave out all the projects and clapped his hands.  
  
"Come on… Let's get to work." With that Katsura went to his office.  
  
"Kaoru… Let's go… with have to finish this fast na…" Kenshin said with a usual smile as Kaoru smiled back and nod her head. She followed to wear Kenshin seat.  
  
"Anou… Kenshin?"  
  
"Hmm?" Kenshin turned his head back.  
  
"We are sharing a compartment?"  
  
"Aa… Misao and Tokio have one, Sanosuke and Jun have another one. There are only the six of us, we create and plan while the rest are passed down to development where Soujirou, Aoshi and… Saitou is." Kenshin finished saying it with a weak smile.  
  
"Don't worry… I don't bite." Kenshin said as Kaoru just giggled and sat beside him.  
  
'Unless you want me too…' Kenshin thought as he flipped open the plans document.  
  
"So what are we suppose to do now?" Kaoru asked as she inched towards Kenshin to see what's the project all about.  
  
"First we have to come out with a motto or a jingle for this ad. Then we will plan how to design it and so on." Kaoru nodded her head as she continues reading.  
  
It was about an advertisement on a computer game.   
  
"Ne… Kenshin… since this is a games where you somehow kill, attack and so on… how about the motto… calling let's say…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Control chaos… and you control your destiny!" Kaoru chirped out leaving an opened mouth Kenshin.  
  
"It's not good." Kenshin snapped out of it and shook his head.  
  
"It's PERFECT! And now for the short summary… boy do I hate this part." Kenshin sighed as he started digging out his notebook. Kaoru just keep reading the contents of what the games all about.  
  
It was something about four different races among them, war and invasion. Three groups have to join forces to destroy the evil one. Together all the three groups will live harmoniously and the future of the land… named Lorderon will be saved. Well something like that. Kaoru took a look at Kenshin as he scribbled down something and stroking it away.  
  
"Kenshin… whatcha doing?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin ached an eyebrow.  
  
"Well I do this all the time to get ideas. Why? You have ideas already about the summary." Kaoru merely nodded.  
  
"I'm not sure whether it's good or not. You have any yet?" Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"Let's hear from you." Kenshin urged Kaoru to go on.  
  
"Well… it goes something like this. -  
  
'In this chaotic universe, the Fate of four races in your hands as war rages against the advancing Dead Scourge. Only you can save the chaos and create a better future for Lorderon.'   
  
- What do you think?" Kaoru asked again.  
  
"I… I think it's really perfect!" Kenshin said as he really took his hat of her.  
  
"You are fantastic… you really can cut down my workload if you going to be my permanent partner." Kenshin grinned at Kaoru who only blushed at the compliment.  
  
"It was nothing. I just hope this works out fine." Kaoru said as she pulled out the form so that she could fill in the motto and summary.  
  
"I'll do this… you do the planning. Is it fine?"  
  
"Yeah… good… I'm starting to feel useless all of a sudden." Kenshin said as he laughed and Kaoru just giggled.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Looks like they are having fun ne…"  
  
"Sou yo… if it goes on like this… Moritsuki kun doesn't have a chance ne Misao." Tokio said as they stood at the door way looking at Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
"Who doesn't have a chance?" Moritsuki Jun came out from no where.  
  
"Jun! Don't scare us like that!" Misao hissed as Tokio tried to calm her down.  
  
Jun took a look in the compartment and saw how Kenshin and Kaoru reacted together. His emerald green eyes had a mysterious glint under it as he knocked on the cubicle door. Kenshin and Kaoru looked at the door to see Jun, Misao and Tokio. Kaoru tilt her head to one side as she sense something wrong.  
  
"What is it?" Kenshin asked in a casual tone although he found Jun held a very strong hostility at him suddenly.  
  
"Hey… we have a rule here… the new bird who shares this big nest of ours will have to treat us a drink an sing a song in the club on the first day of work. Kaoru's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets. It was not because of the treating part but the singing part. She hadn't sing in years.  
  
"Kaoru has a great voice, I think she can do it… when we were in School, we went to the karaoke and she sings PERFECTLY!" Misao beamed as she winks at Kaoru.  
  
"EH?" Kaoru just pout her mouth and looked at the floor finding her boots interesting for a little while. This was definitely going to be a longgggg day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne…  
  
Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Minna sama… kon'nichiwa… how do you find this chappie ^_^ hope you enjoy it ne… Well… Kaori is starting to open up to Kenichirou *tinkle tinkle* and they are up to something… hahaha~ But i ain't telling you what… and about the bet… it has the BIGGEST connection between Kenshin, Kaoru and Jun… about the kodachis... hahaha~ i couldn't resist them... hehehe~ stay tune ne… Thanks for the reviews.. I appreciate it ne… ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ^___^  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
  
animeluverthatiam -- Well... the dogs will also be together... this is a double kxk ficcy.. haha... ^__^ hope you like this chappie... Thanks for your review.. ^___^  
  
  
MP -- Gomen... about the bike part... gomen... It was my fault that i didn't specify it correctly... gomen ne... i too find that kenshin and Kaoru on the motorbike is cool too ne... haha~ hope you'll enjoy this too ne.. arigatou for your review.. ^___^  
  
  
Joey -- Wow... that was a long review you wrote there... thanks for the suggestion... ^_^ appreciate it a lot... u gave A LOT of inspirations to me.. so REALLY really thanks... but since you know what's going on... I wouldn't tell you much anymore ne.. thanks for the lovely review... arigatou gozaimasu ^___^  
  
  
Sabrina-star -- First of.. gomen... i hadn't had the time to check your fics out yet.. GOMEN... forgive me?? But i'll definetly do check it out and leave a review ne... well... Kenshin's not really Kaoru's boss but some sort of a partner. But they ARE meant for each other... haha~ here's the update... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review ne... ^___^  
  
  
omochi -- GOMEN...the bike is a motorbike... i was lazy and thought the readers could understand... it's my fault ... but don't worry... you are not the only one who thought that it was a bicycle... anyway...saying about bicycle... maybe we could have a bicycle scene ne... hahaha~ hope you would like this chappie... thanks for the review ne... ^___^  
  
  
Shojin Takaru -- You sure that it has lot of humor in it? I was afraid that it might be to boring... ^^ hehehe~ well.. can't blame me... i have been writing Assassin's of Love and Akai Tsuki with little room of humor ne... ^_^ thanks for the review... hope you would liek this chappie ne... ^___^  
  
  
LittleDragon5 -- Thanks for the support... hope you would like this chappie... thanks for the review ne... ^___^  
  
  
marstanuki -- Really? U really think so... arigatou mastanuki san... ^^ Here's the next chappie... hope you would like it... thanks for your review ^___^  
  
  
someone -- Thanks for the compliment...well here's the update... hope you would enjoy it ne.. thanks for the review.. ^___^  
  
  
Skipper -- Oh... hmmm... GREAT IDEA!! I might need to use that in some of my later chappies.. thanks for that suggestion ne... ^^ here's the next chappie, hope you would like it... Thanks for the review ne... ^___^  
  
  
Susan -- haha~ sou ne... ^^ Here's the update... hope you enjoy it ne... Thanks for the review ^___^  
  
  
nameless -- Well.... actually, i thought before of starting this fic with a 'A' too... but i thought i better stop the 'A' craze ^^ Yep... this is a totally different fic from the other two... and i do agree on the torturing part... hahaha~ Glad that you like this ficcy too ^_^ u have been supporting all my fics...all the way.. thank you... i really appreciate it... by the way... which country are you from? Hope you would enjoy this. Thanks for the review... ^____^  
  
  
Ayumi -- Arigatou ne... ^^ Your fics are perfectly nice too... i can't wait till you update... make it fast too ne... ^^ thanks for the review... hope you like this... ^___^  
  
  
konton -- Yeah! Huskies are the BEZ... hehehehe~ well Kenichirou and Kaori did have a conversation but quite a short one i must say... i am trying my best to put them in the scene as much as possible... hehehehe... here's the update... hope you would like it... Thanks for the review ^____^  
  
  
::Big thanks to::  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom  
  
No problem for pre reading.. ^^ i love to do that... make me to be the FIRST to read it.. hehehe~ anyway... thanks for the review... here's the update... hope you like it.. ^___^ 


	4. Starting of the Confession

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot. So PLS dun sue me. I am just a poor 16 yrs old student... Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Hi again.. Yup this is my third ficcy. it's much more different compared to my other two fics - Assassin's of Love and Akai Tsuki. This ficcy as you have read in the summary it is a kxk fic. but hardly Battousai makes an appearance. i can't say that Kenshin is a rurouni here. but he has an attitude like the rurouni well. except for the 'unworthy' part. So please R&R. Do tell me how you feel about it. Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^x  
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English. So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
::TAKE NOTE:: "...." People communicating '....' Thoughts *...* Animal Communicating [....] Animal thoughts  
  
Made For Each Other  
  
Chapter 4: Starting of the Confession  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Previous: --  
  
"What is it?" Kenshin asked in a casual tone although he found Jun held a very strong hostility at him suddenly.  
  
"Hey. we have a rule here. the new bird who shares this big nest of ours will have to treat us a drink an sing a song in the club on the first day of work. Kaoru's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets. It was not because of the treating part but the singing part. She hadn't sing in years.  
  
"Kaoru has a great voice, I think she can do it. when we were in School, we went to the karaoke and she sings PERFECTLY!" Misao beamed as she winks at Kaoru.  
  
"EH?" Kaoru just pout her mouth and looked at the floor finding her boots interesting for a little while. This was definitely going to be a longgggg day. *=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Mou! Do I have to go?" Kaoru tried to reason with Kenshin but starting to see him spacing off.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru called out to him and waved her hand in front of him. Kenshin snapped out of his stupor and started smiling again.  
  
"You said anything?" Kaoru just pout her face.  
  
'She's so cute when she does that'  
  
"Do I have to go?? To the club.. Treating is fine. but. can I skip the singing part?" Kaoru look at him with those puppy eyes. She learnt it from Kaori. hahaha.  
  
"Aa. that's the rule. You'll get to meet other people as well." Kenshin said patting her head. Kaoru just sighed and continue with her work.  
  
'Oh... well... it's not like I have a very bad voice. might as well go with the flow.'  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=  
  
They were now in the pub named 'Ice'. It is the most popular pub in their region. The place was full of couples dancing to the music. The small stage for their daily singing competition was in the middle. The disco light shone to every part of the pub.  
  
Kaoru was new among their group. So she was kinda left out in their activities. A long hair lady named Megumi was talking away Tokio. While her high school mate was talking with of course with Kaoru and Misao's senpai Shinomori Aoshi. While Kenshin was talking with the other guys. She felt alone suddenly. She sighed inwardly till a hand tap on her shoulder. It was Jun.  
  
"Yo. you haven't talked a lot. Having problems gathering together?" He asked her. Kaoru being the sort that doesn't want to worry others shook her head and smiled.  
  
"I'm just tired." She said while taking a sip from her vodka.  
  
"I heard from Kenshin that you were amazing about the job the both of you just had."  
  
"Iie, I'm not that good. Kenshin's just exaggerating things."  
  
"You seem to have known him quite some time now."  
  
"Eh. we met each other in the park."  
  
"So. I guess you met the little devil too didn't you?" Kaoru just giggled as Jun sat closer to her.  
  
"You meant Kenichirou don't you. I have a husky too. same species as Kenichirou. Her name is Kaori." Kaoru finish with a smile while Jun winced a bit.  
  
"Dog lover?"  
  
"Hai!" Kaoru beamed.  
  
Jun nod his head as he sighed inwardly.  
  
"Kaoru. erm. I just wanna ask you erm.. whatdoyouthinkabout me?" Jun said as he looked away from Kaoru. Talking to fast, Kaoru could hardly hear it with the blasting music.  
  
"Gomen. can you repeat the question?" Kaoru said while move closer to Jun as she could not hear him.  
  
"I asked. what do you-" Jun's sentences was being cut off by the host from the stage.  
  
"The singing competition shall start now! Any starters?" The man said while scanning the area.  
  
Kaoru and the rest stopped talking and looked at the stage. Misao, Tokio, Megumi and the rest of the gang winked at each other as they gave Kaoru an evil grin. Kaoru backed away as she senses something wrong. VERY wrong.  
  
"What." Before Kaoru could finish her question. The gang immediately shouted out.  
  
"HAI!!! Here's one. Her name is Kamiya Kaoru. Over Here!!!" Kaoru's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.  
  
"What? What are all of you doing?" Kaoru asked as she swallows a lump.  
  
"Okay! May, Kamiya Kaoru please come up and sing a song for us." The man at the stage started to chant her name and slowly followed on by the whole crowd of people with cheers going on.  
  
"Come on Jou chan. go up and show off your beautiful voice." Sano joked as he laughed.  
  
"Yeah! It's our tradition!" the boy who JUST loves to smile named Soujirou encourage.  
  
"Kaoru, you can do it!" Misao beamed.  
  
"Or are you just afraid that you don't have the voice?" Megumi challenged.  
  
"I. I." Kaoru started to panic. Yes... She had sing before. her high school friends had told umpteen of times that she had a beautiful voice. but she couldn't believe it. Kaoru looked at Kenshin hoping that he would save her.  
  
"Ken. shin." Kaoru look at him pleadingly.  
  
"Kaoru. everybody is waiting. why not you go up like. now?" Kenshin said encouragingly. He wanted to hear her voice badly. Although that he had known her for only two days. it felt like he had known her forever. His mind had refused to get Kaoru off it since the day they met. He even sees Kaoru in his dream. Worst of it all, he dreamt that they were kissing each other in a dimly lighted room. GOD! What was he thinking this few days?  
  
'Is this what love is all about? If it is. I think I'm falling in love with a certain blue eye girl.' Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
Kaoru was soon up to the stage. She selected the song she wanted to sing. The music started playing she took a deep breath and started.  
  
my heart says we've got something real  
  
cannot trusts the way i feel  
  
coz my heart's been fooled before  
  
am i just seeing what i want to see  
  
or is it true? could u really be... Kaoru opened her eyes and looked at the crowd in front of her. They were all dumbstruck by her voice.  
  
someone to have and hold  
  
with all my heart and soul  
  
i need to know before i fall in love  
  
someone who'll stay around  
  
through all my ups and downs  
  
please tell me now  
  
before i fall in love... Her eyes unexpectedly look straight into gentle purple hue. She continued.  
  
i'm at the point of no return  
  
so afraid of getting burned  
  
but i wanna take a chance  
  
oh please give me a reason to believe  
  
say you're the one  
  
that you'll always be... someone to have and hold  
  
with all my heart and soul  
  
i need to know before i fall in love  
  
someone who'll stay around  
  
through all my ups and downs  
  
please tell me now  
  
before i fall in love...  
  
She poured all her emotion into the song. She knew that she had liked Kenshin at the first sight. He was such a handsome guy. Who wouldn't? He might have a girl friend already. She guessed that she couldn't voice out her feelings straight forward so she decided to use this song.  
  
it's been so hard for me to give my heart away  
  
but i would give my everything just to hear you say... someone to have and hold  
  
with all my heart and soul  
  
i need to know before i fall in love  
  
someone who'll stay around  
  
through all my ups and downs  
  
please tell me now  
  
Kaoru felt her heart pounding faster as shades of red overcome her face. Kenshin himself felt like the song was sung for him. Those deep blue eyes kept their gaze on him. He felt butterflies in his stomach. Was it really sung for him?  
  
before i fall in love... before i fall in love...  
  
Kaoru finished the song. She cracked open one of her eyelids to see the whole crowds stun. Kaoru stood up from her place and bow to the crowd. Suddenly the room filled with cheers and applause. She went down the stairs and went back to her seat.  
  
"Kaoru. you were amazing!! I didn't thought you could sing. I mean. I know you could sing but. not that good." Misao said as she clapped her hands  
  
"Yeah jou chan that was one hell of a voice."  
  
"That was very smooth and nice Kaoru chan." Jun added as he smiled at her which made her blush deeper. Kaoru then look at Kenshin hopefully he would say something like. God I like you! But who was she kidding. sheesh. she was definitely desperate.  
  
"That was very beautiful Kaoru." Kenshin said as he smiled at her. Kaoru suddenly had the urged to ask him. The song or me? But she suppressed the feeling and went to sit back to her original seat. She packed her bag and stood up.  
  
"Gomen ne.. minna san. I would pay you off the money tomorrow.. I have to go back now. Gomen."  
  
"You are going already?" Kenshin and Jun stood up and ask in unison.  
  
"Hai. I have to get up early tomorrow for Kaori's sake ne. Sore Ja." Kaoru bid them goodbye but was stop by Kenshin.  
  
"I'll send you home. Bye minna san." As he took his bag and went out with Kaoru.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The alarm clock rang. Kaoru covered her head over the quilt. But she knew peace was soon over. In the next moment, Kaori came into the room with her Frisbee in her mouth and jumped on her bed.  
  
"Kaori. can we skip today?" Kaoru said pleadingly as she covered the quilt over her head again. Kaori just pull the quilt away from Kaoru with her mouth.  
  
*No! You have to go TODAY!*  
  
"Mou. Kaori. please." Kaoru tried pleading with Kaori again but was confronted with teary puppy eyes. Kaoru sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Okay, okay. after I change we go to the park okay?" Kaoru said as she got up and went to the bathroom to change and to do what's necessary. She was out of the house in minutes with Kaori along her side.  
  
As usual, they went to their favorite spot of the park under a sakura tree. Kaoru let out a sigh again as she threw the Frisbee in the air only to be caught swiftly by. Kenichirou?  
  
"Kenichirou?" Kaoru's question was answered with a bark from Kenichirou who sat in front of her with the Frisbee in his mouth. Seconds later, Kenshin appeared trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Kao.. ru?" Kenshin said in between his breath.  
  
"Hai." Kaoru smiled as they once again settle under the sakura tree. Kenichirou also went to Kaori's side and sat beside her.  
  
*So. what's up?*  
  
*Okay. Have you erm. notice anything strange about your Kenshin master?* Kaori ask as she eyed both Kenshin and Kaoru who were sitting very close to each other. Both their shoulders were touching each other. She could see that Kaoru had like this Kenshin's company a lot. It's not like she's jealous of the loss of attention but. she was more afraid if this Kenshin guy wasn't the so call 'destiny guy' for Kaoru. She hated to see Kaoru cry. She had seen enough when Kaoru's parents had been taken away from her forcefully without her permit through an accident.  
  
*Well. strange you say. now to think about it. he IS kinda strange. Hiko scolded him 'baka deshi' as always. but instead of retorting back as usual he smiled at Hiko which made the both of us freaked out immediately. And when Hiko told Kenshin to go down the street and buy him his sake. instead of whining like what he had always did he. he smiled and even used his own money to buy it. He had even smiled in his dream and called out a person's name during his sleep. To think of it. he IS strange this few days.*  
  
*Who did he call?*  
  
*Erm. if I'm not wrong it's Kao. Kaoru. He even said sorry.* Kenichirou finished as he looked at Kaori.  
  
[I guess there is no harm trying to patch this two up. Kaoru had been calling Kenshin's name too. maybe. maybe he is the one.] Kaori thought.  
  
*Kenichirou. I need your help. Maybe we could patch your master up with mine?* Kaori said as she blink her eyes a few times.  
  
[Hmm. If Kaoru goes with Kenshin. that means that. Kaori will be joining in too. and. Kaori. I would be able to be with Kaori. and.. Then. I will show her my 'man' side. hahaha~] Kenichirou thought triumphantly. Without thinking he agreed with Kaori and started planning.  
  
"Kenshin no baka." Kaoru giggled as she playfully whack him on the head. Since Kenshin expected it he dodged the hit and this caused Kaoru to fall on his body. Kenshin having a built body supported her without falling with unbalance. Kaoru blushed at the contact. This was the first time she felt Kenshin's chest right under her palms. Kaoru looked up from his chest to his face. Their faces were only inches away from each other. They could feel each other's breath on their faces. She could see that Kenshin was blushing too from the corner of her eye.  
  
It could be compared to the color of his hair. Her blue eyes were locked with gentle purple hue but. she could find a glint of amber in it.  
  
Was that love, lust?  
  
Kenshin still had his hands around Kaoru's waist as he caught her when she fell on him. His eyes fell onto the pink rosy full lips which Kaoru has. He couldn't bear the torture anymore. he lean in. Even if he was going to get a tight slap after the kiss, he couldn't give the slap a damn anymore. all he want and need now. is the lady in front of him.  
  
On the other side, Kenichirou and Kaori had been shocked that everything happen so fast yet. the 'going to kiss' part was definitely to slow. Kenichirou gave Kaori a wink in the eye as they approach Kenshin and Kaoru silently and got to the back of their masters respectively.  
  
Kaoru saw that Kenshin was closing in the distance and those strong arms around her waist held on to her tighter. Se couldn't deny it. she liked the feeling.  
  
'It's wrong! We shouldn't be doing this. we hardly even know each other. but it feels so. so right. I do love him. I told myself that since yesterday. Maybe he loves me too? I do hope so. I guess this little kiss won't do much harm ne.' Kaoru closed her eyes and await the incoming lips. But it never came. She cracked open one of her eyes. Kenshin had stopped in mid way his lips only millimeters away from hers.  
  
"Kaoru. we. shouldn'-"  
  
*Oh no you don't back away now.. Kenshin.* Kenichirou said as he pushed Kenshin from the back and Kaori pushing Kaoru from the back causing the both of them having lips contact.  
  
Kenshin eyes widen at the contact. But soon got used to it. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeper.  
  
Kaoru soon entwine her hands behind Kenshin. This was her first kiss, she didn't know how to do it. Kenshin guided her slowly. Soon she had her own way of kissing. Kenshin licked her mouth coaxing her to open it so that he could taste her. But everything nice has to come to an end. Soon they broke the kiss and gasp for air.  
  
"Kenshin. you. you were."  
  
"Great?" Kenshin asked as he grinned at her.  
  
"Fat hope!"  
  
*That went well!* Kaori beamed as Kenichirou went closer to Kaori.  
  
*You think that we could do that to?* Kenichirou asked as he looked at his paw finding it interesting for that moment.  
  
But soon. another paw covered over his. It belongs to Kaori.  
  
"Kaoru. erm. I know this might sound crazy or that it may sound that I'm a playboy or so. but. I think that I have fallen in love with you since the day we met. can. I. I. have the honor to ask you to be my partner for love then work? And. are you free tomorrow night?" Kenshin said while looking away from Kaoru to hide his blush. Kaoru just giggled. Shock as she was. she couldn't deny that she felt something very special towards him.  
  
"I would love too. and about tomorrow night. I am free, why not you come my house and let's have dinner. bring along Kenichirou too." Kaoru smiled as she got up from Kenshin's lap.  
  
"Gotta go. thanks for the beautiful experience. see you in work. dar.. ling." Kaoru chirped as he got up and kiss his forehead and left along with Kaori.  
  
"Kenichirou. did she just call me what I thought it was?" Kenshin thought as he trace the part of his forehead where Kaoru kissed.  
  
*Baka~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama.  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED. A happier me. a faster update ne thanks a lot.  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne.  
  
Do R&R. Arigatou Gozaimasu.  
  
Minna sama. kon'nichiwa. how do you find this chappie ^_^ hope you enjoy it ne. Well. Kaori is starting to open up to Kenichirou *tinkle tinkle* and they are up to something. hahaha~ But i ain't telling you what. and about the bet. it has the BIGGEST connection between Kenshin, Kaoru and Jun. stay tune ne. Thanks for the reviews.. I appreciate it ne. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ^___^  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers. Especially these people:: 


	5. The Date

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student... Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
::TAKE NOTE::  
"…….." People communicating  
'……..' Thoughts  
*…….* Animal Communicating  
[..……] Animal thoughts  
  
Made For Each Other  
  
Chapter 5: The Date  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"I would love too… and about tomorrow night… I am free, why not you come my house and let's have dinner… bring along Kenichirou too." Kaoru smiled as she got up from Kenshin's lap.  
  
"Gotta go… thanks for the beautiful experience… see you in work… dar.. ling." Kaoru chirped as he got up and kiss his forehead and left along with Kaori.  
  
"Kenichirou… did she just call me what I thought it was?" Kenshin thought as he traces the part of his forehead where Kaoru kissed.  
  
*Baka~*  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"So at last you got yourself a date eh? Baka Deshi! At last! Bring that girl here, I wanna see what kind of girl would except someone like you!" Hiko, sadly Kenshin's father said mockingly as he saw how Kenshin prepared for his date tonight. Beside Hiko was the faithful but at the same time cunning dog Kenichirou. Kenichirou liked Hiko of his attitude but would most prefer Kenshin though.  
  
"Baka Deshi! That color of the suit doesn't match your collar tee! Get it off and take a better color! Your tie too! OFF!"  
  
*As usual…. My poor master has poor color management…… which idiot in the world would match purple with dark blue coat and worst pink TIE! Ack! He needs to have some change there.* Kenichirou literally rolled his eyes.   
  
"I can't see what's wrong with the color shishou." Kenshin said in high annoyance. His father wouldn't allow him to call him 'tou chan' or 'tou san'. From young he was trained to call Hiko 'Shishou'.  
  
"Are you blind….. my dear son? Or your brain's not functioning in proper manner?" Hiko smirked as he stood up and made his way to the wardrobe.  
  
Tossing out most of the shirt, jeans, slack and even ties. Kenshin shook his head as he knew….. he had much to do later during the night after his date.   
  
"Ah! Here's the perfect one. I'm sure the girl would throw herself to you if you wear this."  
  
It was a black Armani coat and a black slacks and a black collar tee along with a silver tie. Kenshin's eyes widen at the color combination.  
  
*Cool! I like this!* Kenichirou gave out a bark in approval and Hiko gave out a triumphant laugh.  
  
"You can't live without me Baka Deshi! You owe me another bottle of sake!"  
  
"What! I just bought them yesterday!" Kenshin protested. Kenichirou laid his head on the floor and shook with laughter.  
  
*Here we go again…..*  
  
Kenichirou had to stop them, he looked at the clock hung on the wall. It was near their date with Kaori and Kaoru. They had to stop!  
  
Kenichirou gave a few barks as he stood up immediately as he clamp the bouquet of unique purple roses with his mouth as he went towards Kenshin.  
  
"Quit your barking Baka Inu!" Hiko said as Kenichirou continue to bark with the bouquet in his mouth. Kenichirou growled at Hiko, and the both of them Hiko and Kenichirou seem to have forgotten Kenshin as wave of electricity bolted towards each other.  
  
"Shishou! I gotta go now. I'm gonna be late! Remember the dinner is in the fridge, heat them about 3 minutes and I'm taking your car na. Don't open the door to strangers okay. Ja."  
  
"You think I'm a kid baka deshi! Get out already! Go!" Hiko reprimanded Kenshin as he shoves Kenshin and Kenichirou out of the house.  
  
Kenshin chuckled as he heard Hiko muttered a string of curses after Kenshin was out of the house.  
  
'That's one point for me! Ha!' Kenshin thought as he turns on the engine. The engine roars to live as he started driving to Kaoru's house.  
  
"Go and get me a daughter in law and a bunch of grand son! My son." Hiko said as he open the fridge.  
  
"Damn! I've finish my sake!" Hiko slap his forehead with his freehand.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=  
  
  
"Kaori! How do I look?" Kaoru said as she spun in front of Kaori. She was wearing a red striking knee length dress. Kaori gave a few barks in approval.  
  
*Woohoo~ Any guy would have fall for ya! Oh yeah!* Kaori barked as Kaoru ruffles her fur.  
  
"Okay! Now I got to find that CD and to light the candles." Kaoru went out to the living room and started searching for her favorite CD.  
  
"Ah! There you are!" Kaoru stated as she pulled out the CD from the CD rack and place it in the player. She tuned the volume. Soon the whole house was full of the music.  
  
"My heart says we've got something real, cannot trusts the way I feel" Kaoru sang along with the music as she checked everything was in order. She continued as she scratched the back of Kaori's ear. Kaori licked her hand in response.  
  
DDIINNGG DDOONNG!  
  
The door bell rang. Kaoru straighten her dress and sped to the door. She took a deep breath again before she opened the door. To reveal a perfect gentlemen with a bouquet of purple roses.  
  
"Kenshin! Come in." Kaoru said as she opened the door wider for him to go in. Kenichirou feeling neglected could only bark for his attention.  
  
"You too Kenichirou. I got some nice treaties for ya." Kaoru said as she ruffled his fur.  
  
"These are for you." Kenshin said as he handed Kaoru the roses.  
  
"They are beautiful….. Thanks" Kaoru said under a blush/  
  
Kenichirou happily strode in to meet his beautiful kind. 'Kaori'. Kaori was lying down on the carpeted floor in front of the player. Kenichirou made his way there and lay next to her.  
  
*Hi babe! How's your day? Miss me?* Kenichirou asked as Kaori only snorted.  
  
*I'm not into sweet talk Ken chan…..*  
  
[Ken chan? She call me Ken chan! It's sounds so….. so sweet and close! I could get used to that!] Kenichirou thought as he thought of an answer.  
  
*Really? I thought all females loved that!*  
  
*Haven't you know that, excess of anything kills?* Kaori snap at Kenichirou.  
  
"This song is the one you sang at the pub right?" Kenshin asked as he follows Kaoru to the kitchen.  
  
"NO! I mean….. yes! And stay out of the kitchen, you're the guest, please go to the living room. I'll be out in seconds." Kaoru smiled in sweet one and went into the kitchen and prepared to bring out the food. Although Kenshin was confused by what Kaoru had said he obediently went to the living room.  
  
"Kenshin! It's ready! Kaori, Kenichirou!" Kaoru called all of them as she waited patiently for the three of them at the dining table.  
  
Kenshin gawk at the luxurious food on the table. There was a bowl of salad, a small bowl each containing macaroni, a small bowl containing tomato soup and the main dish was a beef steak. Beside their dishes lay a tall champagne glass holding up red liquid in it. Of course, which idiot would have notice that it was red wine. He didn't gawk at the food because he didn't eat them before…. It was the ability to make so much in such short time. Of course a wavy thought came through his mind.  
  
Are those edible?  
  
But of course he kept that comment to himself. He wouldn't want to have a black mark on her list now did he.  
  
"You did all that?" Kenshin asked as he pushed in the chair for Kaoru and went to his own seat. Kaoru nodded her head lightly.  
  
"Hai. You do eat western food right? I was afraid that you prefer Japanese traditional food."  
  
"I'm fine with this." Kenshin said as he gave her a smile reassuring her.  
  
"Let's eat then….."  
  
"Aa. Itadakimasu." Kenshin said as he picked up a fork and started eating. He tried the salad first.  
  
'Ummm…. Nice' Kenshin thought as he looked up at her as why she hadn't start eating.  
  
"Nice?" Kaoru asked in an uncertain voice.  
  
"Aa….. come on…. I don't want to be the only one eating and you watching."  
  
"Hai….. Itadakimasu." Kaoru herself tasted out her food.  
  
'Wow…. I did it better then I thought.' Kaoru thought to herself as she smiled eating away and talking to Kenshin.  
  
*Sugoi! This is the best dog food I have ever ate!* Kenichirou said as tears started brimming in his eyes.  
  
*Need ya master do this?* Kenichirou asked as he saw Kaori also eating her own food.  
  
*Hai. Kaoru make the best dog food but I'm not sure bout human food. Sometimes they are edible sometimes….. nevermind….. * Kaori said as she continues eating her food. Kenichirou followed the cue and ate his in silence also.  
  
"Really? You heard the song 'Wherever you go' before?" Kaoru asked nearly choking on her wine.  
  
"Aa….. It's my favourite." Kenshin said as he sipped his gently.  
  
"Mine too!"  
  
Just as she said that, the audio blasted the opening of that song. Kenshin stood up and went to Kaoru and held out his hand.  
  
"Can I have this dance with you?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru taking the hand lightly and nodded her head. Soon they were out in the living room dancing in the waltz style. Although the song was a hip hop one…… the both of them drown in each other's embrace.  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and so I will always follow  
  
Wherever you go  
Wherever you go  
  
  
They continue to dance never to the rhythm of the song but a rhythm of their hearts.  
  
  
Life before you  
Was full of near misses  
Uncertain nights  
And half hearted kisses  
  
Isn't it unbelievable  
Almost inconceivable  
But here you are like a waking dream  
With love beyond imaging  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and so I will always follow  
  
Wherever you go  
Wherever you go  
  
  
"Kaoru….. would you… sing for me?" Kenshin asked in a timid voice as he looked away from her. Without hesitation, Kaoru tighten the hold of her new found beloved and started singing the next verse dedicating all to him.  
  
  
You look in my eyes  
And I can see heaven  
You hold me close  
and it feels like a river  
  
Isn't it unbelieveable  
Baby it's a miracle  
To see you all like an open door  
To everything I've waited for  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and so I will always follow  
  
  
She stared up to his face as she touched his blushing cheeks.  
  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and so I will always follow  
  
No matter how far  
Or whatever winding road you choose  
Wherever you are  
I wanna be there  
I wanna be there  
  
Wherever you go  
That's where I wanna be  
Wanna go wherever you lead  
You are my heart and so I will always follow  
  
  
Kaoru continue singing the chorus until the tune faded to a stop. Now their forehead was touching each others. Kaoru knew what was coming next. She slowly felt Kenshin's breathing on her. It sends tremors down her spine, if he hadn't held her that tight her knees might have given way.  
  
"Kaoru….. I….. I love you." After saying his confession Kenshin sealed her mouth with his covering it.  
  
'I love you too…. And I wanna go wherever you lead….. no matter what.' Kaoru thought as she gave into the kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne…  
  
Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Minna sama… kon'nichiwa… how do you find this chappie ^_^ hope you enjoy it ne… WAI WAI! Kenshin kissed Kaoru!!! WAI WAI WAI!   
Okay… besides that I just love the Hiko, Kenshin and Kenichirou scene. Haahaa~ This idea was suggested by one of my reader. The name is ***SKIPPER**** Arigatou ne… I hope all of you liked it.   
About the idea of them having the same favorite song. This was also suggested by one of the reader…. Name ***RAE*** Arigatou na….   
I know! I know! Kaoru's cooking wasn't suppose to be good. But why not let her have a break sometimes being a bad cook ne… someone suggested me this point… and I thought it was relevant. The name is ***ISIS**** Arigatou ne…  
basically I hope this chappie didn't disappoint ya. Thanks you and please R&R…. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
(Anou... this reviews contain for both chap 4 & 5)  
  
Vesca -- Thanks for the compliment... I love your fic... Quiet Thunderstorm... so cute... pls update soon ne... anyway thanks for your review and here's the update... hope you'll like it... arigatou... ^__^  
  
  
Sabrina-star -- No! I'll review them as i promise... i'll do it after i finish updating all my chappies.. Here's the update.. hope you like them... thanks for the review.. ^__^ The song is sang by Coco Lee 'Before I fall In love' It's a very nice song... slow and sweet... hope you like it too.  
  
  
Kyo -- Hmm... your kxk is Kaori and kenichirou or Kenshin and Kaoru?? haha~ kinda confused here.. ^^ Thanks for the support... here's the update.. hope you like it.. thanks for the review... ^__^ Thanks for putting my fanfiction in your website.... i couldn't thank you more... arigatou.... thanks.  
  
  
Joey -- Thanks for the support Joey chan... ^^ well... glad that you like this story... ^^ here's the update... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review too.. ^__^ Yup... and they are kissing again... ^_^ Is thia romantic enough for ya...?? Hope so....   
  
  
Shojin Takaru -- Here's the update... hope you'll like them... Yep... Jun's has some plans though... ^^ But can't tell you what they are.. ^^ thanks for the reviews ne.. ^__^ Yup In this chap 5 the relationship deepens more... but when it deepens more.... when he breaks the heart.... it hurts more ne... this is a hint for ya... ^__^  
  
  
LittleDragon5 -- Here's the update.. hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review... arigatou... ^__^  
  
  
Gemin16 -- Thanks for the compliment... here's the update... hope you like it... thanks for the review too... ^__^  
  
  
Ayumi -- It wasn't just a comment... it was an actual fact... anyway... thanks for the compliment... i really appreciate them... do calm down ne... here's the update.. hope you like it as much as the few previous ones... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^ About Jun.... you will have to know later....   
  
  
marstanuki -- It's okay... really?? thanks for the compliment.. hope you'll like this chappie too... do update yours too ne... ^^ Thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
  
omochi -- Haha~ Here's the update... hope you'll like it... about the dog laughing part.. i'm not sure myself... ^^ thanks for the review ne.. ^__^ Eh? How do you know about that..... hmmm... maybe I can add the timing suggestion in the later parts... haha~ thanks ne....   
  
  
Skipper -- About your idea... I'm making it appear in the next chappie.. so LOOK OUT ne... ^^ thanks ne... anyway here's the next chappie.. hope you will like it... thnaks for the review too... ^__^ Hope you won't pass out this time... so here's the idea you gave me and as i have promise it's up... ^^ hope you like this chappie...  
  
  
nameless -- Oh...!!! Yup... I know you... ^^ Haven't since you online these few days though... Hmm... about the comment on Jun and Kenshin... thats for me to know and for you to guess... ^^ nonono... your eng fine... I just had this sudden urge about asking as i remembered you ask me about Kageyuki's chinese name... ^^ Glad i ask though now at least i know who you are.. ^^ About writing the 3 fics at the same time... they are taking the toll on me.. haiz... but i hope to produce nice fics for the readers though... so her's the update and i hope you will like it... thanks for the wonderful review... ^__^  
  
  
konton -- Here's the update... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
  
Rae -- Hey... thanks for the suggestion on the song parts.. they will be up in the next chappie... thanks... About.. kenichirou and Kaori... i'll think about it.. ne.. arigatou... nevermind about the lky part... ^^ Here's the upate.. hope you'll like it... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^ Thanks for telling me the mistake... i will change them immediately... arigatou The song that Kaoru sang is 'Before I Fall In Love' by Coco Lee  
  
  
Isis -- Here you are... a good cook. Hope you like it... thanks for the compliment and review... hope that you like this chappie.... arigatou... ^___^  
  
  
Susan -- Thanks for the compliment... and review... here's the update.... hope you like it... arigatou ^__^  
  
  
Kawaii Ayame -- YEAH! KxK forever.... haha~ can see that you are also a kk die hard fan ne... hehe~ me too. About Jun.... you will have to find out about it... ^^thanks for the compliment... your story all are a BIG HIT too ne... ^^ thanks for the review... and here's the update.. hope you like it...  
  
  
tsuki-sama -- Here's the update... hope you like it as much as the other chappies.... Thanks for the review ^__^  
  
  
MP -- No need for Kamimura... Kaoru will do... ^^ here's the update and I hope you'll like it... thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
  
nemo -- Thanks for the compliment... so how's the story you told me through mail?? here's the update... hope you like it..... thanks for the review ne.... ^__^  
  
  
lily -- Here's the update... hope you like it... thanks for the review ne... arigatou.... ^__^  
  
  
::BIG thanks to::  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom -- Imoutou chan... it's no de gozaru ka... it's only de gozaru yo or de gozaru... De gozaru ka... they are for questions just like desu ka... get it?? hope you do... if you don't do email me ne... anyway thanks for the compliment... about the Jun dude... that's for you to guess... it'll come out quite soon but not yet... hehe~ here's the update hop you'll like them... thanks for the review too ne... Arigatou yo.. ^___^ Thanks for the compliment in chap 4.... appreciate it alot... ^_^ 


	6. The Call

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student... Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:   
  
  
  
::TAKE NOTE::  
"…….." People communicating  
'……..' Thoughts  
*…….* Animal Communicating  
[..……] Animal thoughts  
  
Made For Each Other  
  
Chapter 6: The Call  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
Kaoru continue singing the chorus until the tune faded to a stop. Now their forehead was touching each others. Kaoru knew what was coming next. She slowly felt Kenshin's breathing on her. It sends tremors down her spine, if he hadn't held her that tight her knees might have given way.  
  
"Kaoru….. I….. I love you." After saying his confession Kenshin sealed her mouth with his covering it.  
  
'I love you too…. And I wanna go wherever you lead….. no matter what.' Kaoru thought as she gave into the kiss.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
It went like that for about a few weeks. Having projects to complete and constant dating. Both Kenshin and Kaoru couldn't stand a second without each other. Calls at night, morning jogs and working together in partners.  
  
"Jun…. looks like you're gonna lose this bet man." Sanosuke told Jun during their working of a new project.  
  
"I didn't know that Kenshin had it in him. Che…." Sanosuke continued as he bit the end of the pen oblivious of Jun's expression.  
  
"The bet ain't over yet. I got a plan and I need your help to put it up."  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
After work, Kenshin had managed to bring Kaoru to his house….. well to meet Hiko, his father of course.  
  
Of course Hiko didn't lose this chance to tell Kaoru about Kenshin's inescapable childhood past. Kaoru and Hiko had a good time laughing over what happen while Kenshin groan in the kitchen over hearing what they were talking about.  
  
'I knew that I shouldn't have done this!' Kenshin's mind screamed but yet another part of him was happy as he knew that Hiko liked Kaoru.  
  
"Shishou! I would appreciate it if you would stop saying all those embarrassing things and come here and eat." Kenshin said as he came out of the kitchen with plates on his hands.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru called out as she stood up and giggled as she helped him.  
  
"What are you whining about? At least someone pretty bought me some sake to me unlike someone I know Baka Deshi!" Kaoru could only laugh harder while she gingerly placed the dishes down onto the table.  
  
"I like her!" Hiko announced. Kaoru choked on her own laughter as she blushed.  
  
"Baka Deshi! You better take good care of her or else you know what I would do!" Hiko continued as he patted Kaoru's head as she flushed deeper.  
  
  
=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
Kenshin shook his head remembered what happen that night. His frown deepen.  
  
'I've gotta tell her. I can't go on like this. Damn I feel so rotten down the core.' Kenshin thought angry of himself.  
  
"Earth to Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled into Kenshin's ear.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Mou! Kenshin you have been spacing out since like last Christmas!" Kaoru said as she pouted her face. Kaoru got up and walked away. Kenshin was fast in responding to this.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin called out as he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Gomen…. I was thinking of something."  
  
"Of what?" Kaoru urged him on.  
  
"I'm not sure whether I should say this…. You might hate me for it." Kenshin said as he looked away.  
  
"Hate you? Never…. I can never do that." Kaoru said as she smiled sweetly at him while she cupped Kenshin's cheek. But soon the smile dropped to a frown.  
  
"You aren't thinking about another girl are you?" Kenshin chuckled at her question.  
  
"Jealous? My dear?"  
  
"Of course! Because you're mine!" Kenshin laughed deeper as Kaoru wrap her hands around Kenshin's waist.  
  
"With someone as pretty as you in front of me….. I can never think about other girls than you. Besides, you have Hiko behind you, ya know." Kaoru giggled at this.  
  
"I'm glad your father allows me to be with yo-"  
  
"Shut up." Kenshin cut off Kaoru's sentence as he kisses her square on the lips.  
  
Kaori and Kenichirou groan at the scene as they both raised their paws to their eye level.  
  
*Get a room!*  
  
Soon Kenshin and Kaoru broke apart.  
  
"You know what? I'm starting to believe that you time your run to be the same as mine. If I'm not wrong…. I never told you before when and what time I run." Kenshin gave an innocent look.  
  
"I'm lucky I guess."  
  
"Stalker!" Kenshin laughed again.  
  
"And the stalker gets what he wants." As he gave her another kiss under the sinking sun.  
  
Well….. But god decided to play along. Soon droplets of water came falling onto earth.  
  
"It's drizzling. Let's better hurry home."  
  
"Erm…. Come to my house…. It's much closer." Without hesitation she ran along beside Kenshin's side holding his hands.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Mou! Kenshin! You said that it was close! I thought we could at least be dry." Kaoru complained as she pull up her shirt a bit and squeeze out the water. Kenshin shook his head to shake out all the dirty thoughts as he throw the towel on Kaoru's head as he went to his room to get some spare clothes.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kenshin gave Kaoru some the clothes and a fresh dry towel to her.  
  
"Go and take a bath….. I don't want you to catch a cold na…." Kenshin said casually. Kaoru hearing what he said blushed deeply.  
  
"You can use the bathroom in my room." Kenshin said as he saw her blush deepen. He laughed inwardly as he placed his hands behind his head and walked to his room.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't peek at you while you are bathing. I've got better things to do than that." Kenshin said but soon a bump was found behind his head as a fuming Kaoru walk pass him.  
  
  
=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-  
  
  
The sound of water running could be heard outside the bathroom. Kenshin started pacing around.  
  
"Well…… yes…. I did say that I won't do it and I wouldn't care about it right. But…. I still feel…." Kenshin started talking to himself. Kenshin closed his eyes, suddenly a vision of Kaoru only in her undergarments standing in front of him. Bending at waist level blowing a kiss to him.  
  
"Kenshin, You better stop this hentai thoughts before Kaoru finds out about it." Kenshin scratch the back of his head, just then a click from the door came. Kaoru came out with the towel around her head and the black sweat pants on her hand folded nicely.  
  
"They are a little too big for me…." Kaoru smiled ruefully.  
  
Kenshin swallowed at the sight of Kaoru's vaguely curving body shape under one of his white collar tee and as he followed her body line…… down to her slim legs that wasn't covered with any pants.  
  
"Oh…." Was the only word Kenshin could utter at the moment. Kaoru strolled to Kenshin's CD rack.  
  
"Ara? Oh my god! You have the special limited edition of this?" Kaoru took out the CD and started looking through the songs title, oblivious to Kenshin's change.  
  
"Kenshin…. Would you say something…. You are oddly quiet from just now." Her eyes never left the CD cover. But something soon caught her attention and it was definitely not from the CD.  
  
Strong arms embraced her from behind.  
  
"God you're beautiful….." Kenshin said huskily as he nibbles the side of her neck. Kaoru gasps when Kenshin continue to explore his new found home. His hands tighten around Kaoru's waist when he turned her around, to find her mouth open gasping for air and eyes tightly shut. She unconsciously did one particular mistake which made Kenshin totally untamed in that instant.  
  
She bit her lower lip after she licked them wet.  
  
The purple hue immediately changed into bright amber slits as he kissed her hungrily. Taking the pants and the CD from her hands and throwing it at a distance away from them.  
  
"Kenshin…. The CD…." Kaoru said in between her breath as Kenshin laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her.  
  
"Hush, my darling…… I want you now…." Kenshin said in a low tone that made Kaoru shivered a little. Kaoru moaned as one of his hand slid under her shirt and the other one sliding into her inner thigh.  
  
"Ken…. Shin….." Just then…. The phone rang.  
  
"Ken…. Shin…. The…. Phone…." Kaoru being amazed at what Kenshin was doing. His hands were a little bit busy at the moment.  
  
"Leave it alone." Kenshin said as one of his hands trace her side of her body. Kaoru arched her back up and moan.  
  
The phone continues ring and ring and ring.  
  
'Dammit! Can't this person just hang up?!' Kenshin thought angrily as he venture all his anger by crushing his lips to hers.  
  
The answering machine took it's place.  
  
BEEP  
  
"Kon'nichiwa, this is Himura Residence. I'm sorry, we are not in for the moment. Please leave your name, message and number after the beep, and we will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you."  
  
BEEP  
  
'Stupid answering machine!' Kenshin's mind thought as he continued his 'dance' with Kaoru. Neither of them knew what was coming.  
  
"YO! Kenshin! So how's things going with Jou chan?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne…  
  
Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Minna sama… kon'nichiwa… how do you find this chappie ^_^ hope you enjoy it ne… WAI WAI! Finally one more chappie done… !!! WAI WAI WAI!   
  
Uh oh…. Don't you think that a chill wind just past by??? I wonder i wonder i wonder… what will that baka tori atama would say…. Hehe~ Sano would be a little ooc…. In the next chappie…. And for Kenichirou and Kaori… gomen…. I didn't quite elaborate on what they did…. The both of them will have a BIG part & role in the next. Watch out…. As it's gonna hurt…. Thanks…. Pls R&R arigatou gozaimasu  
  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
MP -- Hehe~ i glad that Kaoru could cook too... ^^ here's the update... hope you'll like it too... ^^ thanks for the review... ne ^__^  
  
  
marstanuki -- hehe~ my fic ain't that good though... here's the update... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
  
Susan -- She answered? I thought i made it as a thought?? oh well... i liked the hiko scene too.. heehee~ yep.. the kiss deifinitely rocked!! hehe~ here's the next chap.. hope you like it.. ^^ thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
  
Skipper -- Really?? glad you like it.. it was your idea though.. thanks again for the idea ne.. Yes... i'm a singaporean and you are a genius... how did you know that??? thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
  
nemo -- Sou sou.... Kaoru's a poor girl... ne... because of her cooking skill she get's criticise desu ne... haiz... anyway i love your stories also... glad you like this... ^^ here's the update... hope you like it... thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
  
omochi -- thanks for the review...hope you'll like this... ^__^  
  
  
Isis 13 -- Here you go for the scene you hoped for.. ^^ hope you'll like it.... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
  
Sabrina-star -- Me TOO!! I like Coco Lee's songs!! They are nice!! hehe! hope this is romantic enough for you..!! thanks for the review... i had a nice chat with you that day.. hope to see your fic coming up soon... i would love to help.. ^__^  
  
  
kraci -- broken record?? neh.. i don't think so.. hehe~ i would be worst... but who cares...anyway thanks for the review... hope you'll like this.. ^__^  
  
  
Dralion Lily -- Don't have to be shy^^ hehe~ glad you like it.. hope you'll like this too... your names cute... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
  
Joey -- Yo... i guesss you know what's going on the next chap ne... ^^ hope you'll like this... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
  
Ayumi -- Here's the story.. hope you'll like this... thanks for the review.... ^__^  
  
  
J.J -- Another LONG review for me to read... hehe~ just love to read it... ^^ here's the update.. hope you'll like it... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
  
BIG THANKS TO  
  
SakuraCherryBlossom  
  
Hope you'll like this chappie... ^^ thanks for the review ne.. ^__^ 


	7. I'm Only A Bet To You

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student... Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Hi again…. Yup this is my third ficcy… it's much more different compared to my other two fics – Assassin's of Love and Akai Tsuki. This ficcy as you have read in the summary it is a kxk fic… but hardly Battousai makes an appearance… i can't say that Kenshin is a rurouni here… but he has an attitude like the rurouni well… except for the 'unworthy' part. So please R&R. Do tell me how you feel about it… Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^x  
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
::TAKE NOTE::  
"…….." People communicating  
'……..' Thoughts  
*…….* Animal Communicating  
[..……] Animal thoughts  
  
Made For Each Other  
  
Chapter 7: I'm Only A Bet To You….  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
The answering machine took it's place.  
  
BEEP  
  
"Kon'nichiwa, this is Himura Residence. I'm sorry, we are not in for the moment. Please leave your name, message and number after the beep, and we will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you."  
  
BEEP  
  
'Stupid answering machine!' Kenshin's mind thought as he continued his 'dance' with Kaoru. Neither of them knew what was coming.  
  
"YO! Kenshin! So how's things going with Jou chan?"  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Sano?" Kenshin stopped his dance and got up from his intimate position with Kaoru. Kaoru squirmed under him for a moment, catching his attention.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru said between her breath. Kenshin looked at her flawless skin, shining each time the lighting shone. His eyes caught her swollen red lips. It made her lips look fuller, redder not to mention VERY seductive. Kenshin relieve all his hunger for passion on her lips.  
  
"Mmmm…." Kaoru moaned softly as the speaker on the other side continued.  
  
"Sano here. Since you aren't at home… I think you and Jou chan would be some where outside doing god knows what?! Serious! I didn't know those animal instints… you had it. If not… I would have placed my bet on you. But since I held my bet with your rival, might as well tell you." Kenshin's eyes snapped open to find confused eyes.  
  
"Animal? Bet?" Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows hoping explanation would come. None came. Kenshin scrambled out of the bed, reaching to the phone. But soon he saw the ceiling.  
  
"Kaoru! Get off of me! I need to get the phone." Kaoru ignored him. Listening to Sanosuke.  
  
"Your good old rival of yours, seem to have a plan up his sleeves! So don't get too cocky or you'll have Jou chan snatch right under your nose. So you still wanna win this bet. Get jou chan in your bed fast! See you. In bed na." Sanosuke snickered and a click followed.  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru guilty expecting she would slap him right there, he touched her hand softly yet tight. Instead…. He was responded by laughter.  
  
'She's laughing?'  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Kaori got on four paws and glared at Kenichirou.  
  
*YOU! I trusted you!*  
  
*Kaori! Please! I really didn't know about this! Serious!*  
  
*I should have known! Damn! I was suppose to protect her. And you! You must have known it! That's why you came nearing us! And here I was thinking maybe all of us could be in… ARGH!*  
  
*Kaori! Please…. I believe Kenshin has his reason! He isn't such a person! His one a the greatest master! Really!*  
  
*Greatest Liar you mean! I was such an ass to believe you and your unbelievable master!*  
  
*Kaori! Please stop being so stubborn for Christ sake!*  
  
*Stubborn?? Excuse me your majesty….. Looks who's talking!* Suddenly a sharp slap was heard in the room.  
  
*KUSO! I forgot about her! Kaoru!*  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
In the room (just after she laughed)  
  
"Kao…. Kaoru? Daijoubu?" Kaoru continued to laugh as her shoulder trembled terribly. Soon Kenshin felt hot water dropping onto his bare chest. Then he found out that…. She was actually crying.  
  
"Kaoru! Please listen to me! I can explain." Kenshin tried desperately.  
  
"A bet…. That's all….. that's what I am to you….. a bet to see who's the first one to get me in bed. For your sex PLEASURE!" Kaoru glared at Kenshin with shines of tears flooding down her cheeks like a raging storm. Her heart and mind was in chaos.  
  
"No…. please listen to me!" Kaoru ignored his plead and ran to his door.  
  
"Kaoru! Please let me explain!" Kenshin grasp her wrist hoping her to stay.  
  
"I don't want to hear it anymore! Let Me go!" Kaoru screamed as she yanked her wrist back to herself.  
  
"Kaoru! Onegai! Please! Listen to me! I can explain! Serious!" A sharp slap sounded in the whole house.  
  
"That's all I would ever be! A bet for the pleasure of earning money and let you have sex in the process! Why don't you just tell me to be a whore!" She backed away.  
  
"I hate liars! And I HATE you!" Kaoru yelled finished and dashed out of the room. The house. When she pulled opened the door. She knocked into Hiko.  
  
"Kaoru chan." Hiko arched an eyebrow of Kaoru's dressing. She ignored him and ran out of the house. Away from the dreaded person named. Himura Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru chan!!!" Hiko tried again only to be responded by the rain dropping. He quickly abandoned his sake bottle on the table and went to Kenshin's room. It was a mess. Kenichirou was still in the living room. Kenshin staring into space and slivery tears went down his cheek. Hiko noticed a red patch on his left cheek.  
  
"What are you doing here? Chase her you idiot!!!!"   
  
"I… I was going to tell her… I was going to tell her."  
  
"Stop mumbling! Go now!"  
  
"Kaoru… She hates me shishou…." Hiko signed and leaned against the wall.  
  
"What happened Kenshin?" Kenshin plop down on the floor.  
  
"Jun said that… Kaoru was an easy cheek… that he would get her in bed within 2 weeks… I didn't know why…. I felt anger rising…. I joined in…. in order to protect her. I knew… I knew I loved her… I couldn't let Jun take her…. I felt changes in my body. As if I was going to change into a different person. But then Kaoru accepted me. I was going to tell her about it…. I really was." Kenshin confessed. He ran his hand through his red mane. His rubber band snapped. Red locks cascaded down his shoulders.  
  
"Kenshin…. Do you really love her then?"  
  
"Aa… I love her more than me life"  
  
"Then go tell her… not me."  
  
"But…."  
  
"No buts! Get your as out of the house and tell her that now! Baka deshi!" Kenshin made no movements. Hiko walked towards him and squatted down to Kenshin's eye level and whispered.  
  
"Son…. You wouldn't want Jun to have her do you? Cause if I'm not wrong… I heard Jun and your baka tori friend opposite our house." Kenshin immediately stood up. Slot into a shirt and grabbed his cell phone and motorbike's key.  
  
  
=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==  
  
  
"Jun…really think this is a good idea? Maybe it's a little too hard on Kenshin and Jou chan. They looked like… they're in love. I don't think that he was really going for the bet."  
  
"Ha! Don't forget Sano…. All men are more superior in love. They would do anything for their own pleasure. [1]" Jun said in triumph.  
  
"I don't know…" Suddenly a roar was heard and soon Sanosuke and Jun was drenching wet from the puddles on the road.  
  
"Dammit! Watch where you are driving!" Sanosuke and Jun shouted at the driver who was…  
  
"Kenshin!" Sanosuke was first to react. Kenshin pushed up the helmet's protective mask and looked straight into Sanosuke's eyes. Amber slits slicing him up. Sanosuke swallowed.  
  
"Some pal Sano. Jun… don't you dare touch Kaoru…. If you ever touch her…. I swear you better be careful outside." Kenshin pushed down the protective mask and rode away. Sanosuke sighed and Jun walked away.  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
Kaoru struggled with the lock as she tried to slid in the key to where it belongs. But the tears blurred her visions. She was soaking wet and so was Kaori. Soon she managed to open the door and went straight for the room. Not bothering to close the door. Kaori placed her front paws on the door and pushed her hind legs further to reach and tip the lock. After that Kaori went straight to Kaoru's room. She saw Kaoru face flat on the pillow sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
*Damn…. I should have known!* Kaori was guilt stricken. She jumped up to the bed and lick Kaoru's face. Kaoru stopped for a while.  
  
"Kao… ri…. Don't leave me alone ne…. you'll always be here right?" Kaori gave a nod and a barked. Kaoru hugged Kaori and whispered.  
  
"I really loved him…. I really do…. Maybe… I wasn't good enough for him." With that Kaoru's soft breathing sounded meaning…. She was sleeping. The truth was hard on her.  
  
Soon banging on the door was heard. A muffled sound came. Kaori got up quick. Luckily for her…. Kaoru was a heavy sleeper every time when she cries to sleep. She pop her head out of the 'door' made for her. It was Kenshin. Kaori stepped out of the house growling at the man.  
  
"Kaori! Please call Kaoru to the door…. I need to talk to her!" Kaori made her position. Ready to pounce him anytime soon. She continued to growl. But then a click sounded. The door was open. It revealed a disheveled Kaoru.  
  
"Kaori… get back into the house." Kaori obeyed her as she went behind Kaoru. Kaoru shut the door immediately without reluctance. Kenshin blocked her plan by placing his palm on the door forcing it to be open.  
  
"Kaoru please! Listen to me! I can explain!" He instantly let go of the door with Kaoru's reply.  
  
"I don't need explanation…. I never did need them. I understand…. Just… maybe we are better as friends than lovers. All I know is that… I can never live with a liar."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne…  
  
Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Minna sama… kon'nichiwa… how do you find this chappie ^_^ hope you enjoy it ne… WAI WAI! Finally one more chappie done… !!! WAI WAI WAI!   
  
Hmmm…. Not sure about this.. but Made For Each Other's ending soon… maybe on the same time as Akai Tsuki. ^_^ Sobs… another ficcy is going.. hehe~ but don't worry more to come.. ideas are banging on my head.. bwahahahaha~ Okay… this chappie was a wee bit sad ne… no sugar for this… gomen… have to make an impact ne… ^_^ I KNOW! Sanosuke and Jun were bastards in here…. Just had too… gomen ne… *_* Do R&R ne… Jan e.. Arigatou Minna sama.  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
Ayumi -- Ka... kamimura sama?? Please... dun call me that... I'm only 16.. still young.. chan or kun or san would be fine... but sama?? I don't deserve such high respect ne... I'm afraid the higher i go.. the more painful it is when i fall... ^^ about the hot part.. YOU GOT IT! hehe~ thanks for the review ne... hope you'll like this chappie... ^__^  
  
marstanuki -- Here's more of it... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Aizel -- erm... does this chappie... about Kaoru crying and sort means that she's crushed?? Thanks for the review.. hope you'll like this chappie.. ^__^  
  
Sabina-star -- hehe~ hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for the review ne.,.. arigatou.. ^__^  
  
Crystal -- Thanks... here's the update... thanks for the review... hope you'll like it.. ^__^  
  
Isis 13 -- Yep... Hiko always does that ne... ^^ here's the update.. hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Tan Kimiko -- Yes! Sano has a bad timing.... AH!! kimiko chan!! Sa... sa... sano's died!! haha~ that little drama there made me smile the whole day... ^^ thanks for the review... hope you'll like it ^__^  
  
Torah -- Yep... dogs are actually clever beings and are better at expressing their affection towards each other ne.. ^^ here's the udpate... thank for the review... hopw you'll like it.. ^__^  
  
kraci -- Here's the update.. hope you'll like it.. arigatou.. thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Joey -- Joey san! You scared me again! sobs sobs... i thought you hated me... sobs sobs... luckily you said it was lie... i might faint afterwards.. ^^ Glad you found it nice... hope you'll like this too... thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
omochi -- Sou... bad timing... hehe~ Thanks for the review ne... here's the update.. hope you'll like it.. ^__^  
  
Hitokiri Hatokou -- Me too... i want kenshin too.. hot guy desu ne...well... bout jun kissing kaoru.. i thought about it before to be honest... *place hand over head protectively* gomen! hope you'll like this too... thanks for the update.. ^__^  
  
Skipper -- Those drawings of Kaori and Kenichirou... they were BEAUTIFUL!! i love them alot... thanks ne... thanks for the review..... hope you'll like this chappie... ^__^  
  
nameless -- hehe~ so you using the colledge com ne.. bad bad nameless chan... hehe~ hope you'll like this... ^^ thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
nemo -- ouch *the poke hurts* hehe~ about the questions.... here's a bit of the answer from this chappie.. hope you'l like it.. thanks for the nnice review ne.. arigatou.. ^__^  
  
SHIZUKA -- Hehe~ here's the update.. hope you'll like them ne.. ^^ thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
Rae -- Oh so you are a s'porean too lar... *gimmi a 5* hehe~ glad to meet ya... hope you'll like this chappie.. thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
BIG THANKS TO  
SakuraCherryBlossom  
  
here's all the answer towards your question... hope you don't hate me for that... ^^ hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for the review ne... ^__^ 


	8. UnBreak My Heart

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot. So PLS dun sue me. I am just a poor 16 yrs old student... Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Hi again.. Yup this is my third ficcy. it's much more different compared to my other two fics - Assassin's of Love and Akai Tsuki. This ficcy as you have read in the summary it is a kxk fic. but hardly Battousai makes an appearance. i can't say that Kenshin is a rurouni here. but he has an attitude like the rurouni well. except for the 'unworthy' part. So please R&R. Do tell me how you feel about it. Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^x  
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English. So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
::TAKE NOTE:: "...." People communicating '....' Thoughts *...* Animal Communicating [....] Animal thoughts  
  
Made For Each Other  
  
Chapter 8: Un-Break My Heart  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Previous: --  
  
"Kaori! Please call Kaoru to the door.. I need to talk to her!" Kaori made her position. Ready to pounce him anytime soon. She continued to growl. But then a click sounded. The door was open. It revealed a disheveled Kaoru.  
  
"Kaori. get back into the house." Kaori obeyed her as she went behind Kaoru. Kaoru shut the door immediately without reluctance. Kenshin blocked her plan by placing his palm on the door forcing it to be open.  
  
"Kaoru please! Listen to me! I can explain!" He instantly let go of the door with Kaoru's reply.  
  
"I don't need explanation.. I never did need them. I understand.. Just. maybe we are better as friends than lovers. All I know is that. I can never live with a liar."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"O-hayou! Minna san!" Kaoru sounded through as she close the wooden door behind her. She turned to find everyone looking at her in a strange way.  
  
"What? Is it my new clothes? Or. my hair. or is there something on my face?" Kaoru arched an eyebrow. No answers came as Misao and the rest continue their stares. Misao was the first to get out of stupor.  
  
"Kaoru. you okay?" Misao asked as she tiptoed and felt her forehead. Kaoru backed away, smiling faintly.  
  
"W- what do you mean? I'm the happiest person in the world!" Misao eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Kao-"  
  
"I said I'm fine. F.I.N.E! Fine! Now would you excuse me." Kaoru said as she walked pass them and went to her shared compartment. Just outside she took a deep breath and stepped in.  
  
"Good Morning, Himura san!" Kaoru said as she smiled her most faked smile she had ever tried. Kenshin winced at the 'Himura san'. Kaoru noticed it.  
  
"Go..good morning." Kenshin muttered. He put down his pen and took a deep breath.  
  
"Kaoru. I need to talk to you. I. I didn't saw you this morning at the park." Kaoru buried her sight in the projects.  
  
"Kaori and I changed our timings. Just in case of stalkers. they are dangerous you know. Must be careful." Kaoru said. full of sarcastic remarks hidden. Kenshin swallowed and tried again.  
  
"I need to talk to you.."  
  
"Ah! I'm so tired. Ne, ne, wanna go to some cool pub. We can call the others too."  
  
"Kao-"  
  
Without waiting for his reply or completion of the sentence. Kaoru bounced out from her seat.  
  
"YOSHI! It will be my treat. since I'm leaving soon." With that Kaoru left a shocked Kenshin in the compartment.  
  
'Leaving. soon?'  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Are you sure about this, Kaoru?" Katsura stern voice rang.  
  
"Never as sure!" Kaoru confirmed.  
  
"England? Our joint department. yes... they are shot of people. but.. you really want to go there? I mean. Japan's much better for you not to mention Kenshin's here too." Kaoru cleared her voice.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Himura san. I have made the decision and I am determined to go through with it. I can always come back every year twice. if you wish."  
  
'I need to get away from Kenshin. as soon as possible.'  
  
"Are you really sure.??"  
  
"Yes!" Kaoru voice raised as it cracked.  
  
'As far as possible. I love you too much to handle the truth.'  
  
"Well.. I will hold on to this letter of transfer then. I will give you to the end of today as the deadline of confirmation this transfer." Katsura said as he kept the letter in the drawer.  
  
"Arigatou. I'll be taking my leave now. Oh yes... Katsura san... I won't be coming back tomorrow..." With that Kaoru turned and walked away.  
  
'If you only knew how you made me feel. if only. you really loved me. if only. I was much more of a better lady. maybe you would have treated me differently.' Kaoru thought. Kaoru walked back to the compartment. Tears were collected. She refused to cry. Not in front of Kenshin.  
  
"Meet you there at 8 tonight ne. Ja!" With that Kaoru quickly took her bag and ran out. But Kenshin was fast enough. He caught hold of Kaoru's small wrist.  
  
"Kaoru. what did you mean by. leaving soon?"  
  
"You'll know when the time comes. Now if you'll excuse. Himura san." Kaoru left him again. Kenshin clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.  
  
'Kaoru. why are you avoiding me?"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
That night, Kaoru wore the boldest she had ever worn. She wore a bright red tube showing off her perfect shoulder, shallow belly and flawless snow white skin. On the bottom, she wore a tight black mini skirt. Showing off her slim long legs. Kaoru looked at the reflection in the mirror.  
  
'What the hell am I doing?' Kaoru asked herself as she noticed what she wore. A bark caught her attention.  
  
"Kaori?" Kaoru smiled as she bent down and stroke her head.  
  
"I'm fine.. Yoshi. I better get going. Ja ne." With that Kaoru applied some glossy lipstick and zipped up her high boots.  
  
"I'm going to have fun tonight." Kaoru announced as she took her handbag and took a cab to the pub.  
  
Once she got there, she managed to get into the crowded pub without any difficulty. Well, the bouncer made way for her.  
  
"Misao!" Kaoru called out and thanks the bouncer as she made her way towards the group. All of them were shocked stun by her dressing.  
  
"Vodka please!" Kaoru shouted as she plop herself down on the empty seat. Kenshin couldn't tear his eyes off the goddess. She was a gorgeous. She really looked like she was having a good time. Smiling and laughing.  
  
"Kaoru, you look delicious today." Jun commented on Kaoru's dressing. Kaoru waved that comment away and smiled brightly at him.  
  
"So desperate? Jun chan?" Kaoru winked at him.  
  
"Of course. having such a sexy babe in front of me. all hell's breaking loose in me." Jun answered back and moved towards her. Oblivious to Kenshin's glare.  
  
"Pal. you're gonna kill someone soon if you have that face keeps hanging there." Sanosuke stated. Only earning another glare from Kenshin. Kenshin clutched his jeans in his fist.  
  
"If it wasn't because of your call. and plan with Jun. This wouldn't be happening." Kenshin blamed Sanosuke with a low and dangerous voice. He turned his head slowly back to Kaoru. Where he caught her staring at him. Their eyes locked for a moment.  
  
"God! Was that singing or crowing? Kaoru go up there and show them the real singing will ya?" Misao complained about the singing. Kaoru broke their eye contact and blushed a little.  
  
'Did she just blush? Maybe I still have a chance.' Kenshin thought as he continued to look at Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru! Go sing!" Misao cheered on with the rest of the group. Kaoru took a sip of her vodka and stood up.  
  
"YOSHI!" She swayed her hips and walked towards the stage. Receiving lots of catcalls.  
  
Kaoru took the microphone and scanned the whole pub. Yes. She was acting happy and sort. But. inside she was breaking down. She didn't want to leave Kenshin. Not even a single moment. She wanted so much to hate him, kill him even. But. the problem was she couldn't. She wanted him to hold her in his arms kissing her. Telling her he loved her. But. what if she was just a bet. She didn't know if she could stand another rejection. How much she hated herself for loving him so much. She took a deep breath, tears threatening to spill. She took a deep breath.  
  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
  
Come back and bring back my smile  
  
Come and take these tears away  
  
I need your arms to hold me now  
  
The nights are so unkind  
  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
  
She didn't want to leave him. But separation would be the better for the both of them. She just hoped that she would have a place in his heart that he would remember her... always.  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Undo this hurt you caused  
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked outta my life  
  
Un-cry these tears  
  
I cried so many nights  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
My heart  
  
Kenshin looked at those glassy blue orbs. How could he do that to her? She deserved much more. More than he could ever give. He was an idiot. He admitted it. How he wished he could turn back time... to tell her the truth.  
  
Take back that sad word good-bye  
  
Bring back the joy to my life  
  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
  
Come and kiss this pain away  
  
I can't forget the day you left  
  
Time is so unkind  
  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me Don't leave me in all this pain  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me  
  
Kaoru looked at the sad purple hue. How she wished to hug him and kiss him. But she couldn't... she had no right... she even slapped him, denounce him a liar... even said that she hated him. That she couldn't live with a liar... a liar like him. She blinked those unshed tears away. If he only knew how she felt....  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Come back and say you love me  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Sweet darlin'  
  
Without you I just can't go on  
  
I really couldn't go on without him... she couldn't...  
  
Can't go on  
  
'If she only knew... I couldn't go on without her too...' Kenshin thought to himself. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her those... what if... she gave him a piece of her mind. Telling him off... He knew he wouldn't survive that big blow. Kaoru had already been back to the table. Kenshin thought of only one single way to express his love for her. He was good at it in school... he just hope that he could do it now. He stood up and made it to the stage. No one knew that he left. Only Kaoru saw his movements.  
  
'Is he angry? Oh god! He's heading towards the stage... what.. what if he's going to tell me off... what is he... says that... that... he could get better girls... that... I was only... a clothe to him. That he could change and even throw out of his life. What if...' Kaoru's trains of thought were broke when Kenshin talked through the microphone. Kaoru's deep blue orbs met... sincere purple ones  
  
"I would like this song to go to the most beautiful, strong headed not to mention stubborn lady I have ever met. I want to tell you that... I'm sorry... for the things I have done to you... I didn't mean to do it... I just want to tell you, I'm really sorry... and... please, please... don't leave me... I won't be able to make it... Stay by me... Last but not least... I wanna let you know that... I will love you always... always..." The music started... Kenshin took a deep breath and started.  
  
Baby, baby, to me you're ev'rything  
  
It's just the love and joy that you bring  
  
No one can take the place I've given you  
  
Oh, oh, girl, you're like an angel in disguise  
  
You are the dream that never will die  
  
'Cause, baby, to me you're ev'rything  
  
Oh, oh, girl  
  
(You're my ev'rything, oh, yeah)  
  
Kaoru eyes watered again. Was this song dedicated to her? He wanted her to stay? And did he really love her? Is this another of his trick... what if it is... what if it wasn't?  
  
I've been thinking 'bout you lately  
  
(Show me, show me love)  
  
And it just troubles my mind  
  
(Got my mind on you)  
  
Because the things you said  
  
Right before you walked away  
  
It brought so much pain  
  
Girl, I've been walking in these four walls  
  
(Thinkin' 'bout your love)  
  
Trying to find my way out  
  
(Trying to find a way)  
  
I've got a picture of you  
  
Deep inside my heart  
  
And you know  
  
A lone tear slid down her face. Kenshin saw it.... his heart tightened at the sight. Kaoru's lower lip... trembled.  
  
Baby, baby, to me you're ev'rything  
  
It's just the love and joy that you bring  
  
No one can take the place I've given you  
  
Oh, oh, girl, you're like an angel in disguise  
  
You are the dream that never will die  
  
'Cause, baby, to me you're ev'rything  
  
Oh, oh  
  
"Kaoru! Why are you crying? What happened?" Misao comforted her friend as Kaoru used the backed of her hand and started wiping away the stubborn tears.  
  
'Of all times.... why now? Kamiya, haven't you cried enough at home?' Kaoru scolded herself. How much Kenshin wished to hold her in his arms, but he was the one who caused it...  
  
There is nothing like the real thing  
  
(Show me, show me love)  
  
And, girl, I'll always be true  
  
(Always true to you)  
  
I've got no time to waste  
  
I know there is no better place  
  
Than right here with you  
  
And yeah, you've got that thing  
  
And I want it (And I want it)  
  
And I know it by now  
  
There's nothing I ain't gonna do to you, babe  
  
Baby, baby, to me you're ev'rything  
  
It's just the love and joy that you bring  
  
No one can take the place I've given you  
  
Oh, oh, girl, you're like an angel in disguise  
  
You are the dream that never will die  
  
'Cause, baby, to me you're ev'rything  
  
Oh, oh  
  
Kaoru couldn't take the humiliation anymore. She didn't want to be weak in front of them... not in front of Kenshin... why... why was she so weak. She stood up... ready to move away when Jun grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Where are you going? You haven't finished your drink!" Jun shouted through the music. Kaoru just shook her head and pulled her wrist free. Kenshin witnessing everything. He was feeling it again... the feeling when Kaoru found out about the bet thing. His gentle shades of purple... took the change... of amber. He gripped the microphone tighter till his knuckles were white.  
  
Baby, baby, to me you're ev'rything  
  
It's just the love and joy that you bring  
  
No one can take the place I've given you  
  
Oh, oh, girl, you're like an angel in disguise  
  
You are the dream that never will die  
  
'Cause, baby, to me you're ev'rything  
  
Oh, oh, baby  
  
Kaoru was moving in and out of the crowd. She was leaving the place. Kenshin threw the microphone on the floor and ran to her. Ignoring the cries of his friends. He only wanted to hear her voice... to hear whether she felt the same. Kaoru made it out the pub. Kenshin was not far behind her.  
  
Kaoru ran as fast as she could. But the dreaded boots won't let her. Once again, she fell. Heels broke, heart broke. Kaoru cried on the vacant street.  
  
"Kaoru! Daijoubu? Kaoru!" Kenshin panic as he helped her up. Little did he know Kaoru will throw herself to his embrace. She desperately grounded her forehead into his neck.  
  
"Kenshin.... Do you really mean... those words... that you have just said? I don't want to be just your friend... I want to be something more... more to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama.  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED. A happier me. a faster update ne thanks a lot.  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne.  
  
Do R&R. Arigatou Gozaimasu.  
  
Minna sama. kon'nichiwa. how do you find this chappie ^_^ hope you enjoy it ne. WAI WAI! Finally one more chappie done. !!! WAI WAI WAI!  
  
Dou desu ka? How's this?? I hope you'll like this!! The next would be the last... Tanoshimi de!! I wanna kill Jun... for no reason... che... ^^ haha~ At last... done with my national exams... i would try my very best to update... ^^ For the song ne... the first one that Kaoru sang was 'Unbreak my heart' By toni Braxton. Sang my Kenshin is. 'To me You're My everything' By 98 degrees  
  
Gomen for the late update... reviewers... gomen... had no time to response to your reviews... but you know who you are and I luV all of ya!!  
  
[pic] 


	9. Always With You

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student... Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Hi again…. Yup this is my third ficcy… it's much more different compared to my other two fics – Assassin's of Love and Akai Tsuki. This ficcy as you have read in the summary it is a kxk fic… but hardly Battousai makes an appearance… i can't say that Kenshin is a rurouni here… but he has an attitude like the rurouni well… except for the 'unworthy' part. So please R&R. Do tell me how you feel about it… Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^x  
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
::TAKE NOTE::  
"…….." People communicating  
'……..' Thoughts  
*…….* Animal Communicating  
[..……] Animal thoughts  
  
Made For Each Other  
  
Chapter 9: Always With You  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
Kaoru ran as fast as she could. But the dreaded boots won't let her. Once again, she fell. Heels broke, heart broke. Kaoru cried on the vacant street.  
  
"Kaoru! Daijoubu? Kaoru!" Kenshin panic as he helped her up. Little did he know Kaoru will throw herself to his embrace. She desperately grounded her forehead into his neck.  
  
"Kenshin.... Do you really mean... those words... that you have just said? I don't want to be just your friend... I want to be something more... more to you."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
'I always want to be more than a friend!' Was what Kaoru had said that night. He couldn't reply her. Deep in his heart, He wanted to tell her that she was his light! His life! But... he was unworthy of her. He could never match up to her level. It was as if that she was the princess and he was just a mere peasant. She was a rich man's daughter and he was a beggar. She was asking a mere peasant, a beggar for love when she has better choice. He was definitely unworthy of her.  
  
This midnight... she was leaving for England. Both Kaoru and Kaori.  
  
They met at the park again the next morning. Kaori, acted strange that morning. Instead of standing in front of Kaoru she was hidden in the back. Kaoru noticed it as she knelt to her eye level and whispered something to her ear.  
  
  
=-=-=-FlashBack=-=-=-  
  
  
"Kenshin, care for a jog together?" Kaoru asked standing up from her former position. Kaori averted Kenichirou's gaze as Kenichirou took the far right, following by Kenshin, Kaoru and Kaori was at the far left.  
  
As fierce as she wants to be. Kaori didn't know why, but she had already forgiven Kenichirou. It wasn't really fully his fault. She hated to admit it. She missed his accompany, his face, his affectionate look and he himself. She wanted to be near him. She knew that Kaoru loved Kenshin too. She had decided not to budge into their love life. Not that she had given up on Kaoru but... she had realized and had finally understand how Kaoru felt.  
  
Love.  
  
Kaori knew that they were leaving. No matter how much she didn't want to. Kaoru was her master after all. If she says that they were going. They will. If Kenshin asked her to stay, not leave him. Face to face. It was a 100% that Kaoru would stay here. And Kaori could see more of Kenichirou. And tell her how she felt.  
  
"Kenshin... I would be going off tonight."  
  
"I know." Was all Kenshin could say.  
  
"You think I should continue with this... craziness?"  
  
"It isn't craziness. It's your decision. I have no right to stop you from what to decide." Kenshin said in monotone.  
  
*Not that BAKA! Say you want her to stay by your side! Stupid! Quick Say it! Not it's your decision! Tell her that you love her! Oh god! How stupid can you be? * Kaori blurted out forgetting that Kenichirou was near her. Kenichirou turned to look at her with puzzled eyes. Kaori looked back at him.  
  
[How much I want to tell him that.] Kaori thought as she looked away.  
  
"Kenshin.... that's not what I meant..." Kaoru said as her pain in her heart weakened her legs. Slowing her down.  
  
"I wish you good luck for your further work and... Love." Kenshin said as he took a bow and ran to another direction leaving a disappointed and love hurt Kaoru alone with Kaori. Kenichirou looked back another time and gave a bark.  
  
Kaori's eyes watered slightly as she gave a bark too. Kaoru smiled at the sight as she too jogged home.  
  
Maybe they were just... not meant to be with each other... maybe it was just that... But how she hope that everything was a dream to wake up and see the most gentle amethyst hue she hope for.  
  
  
=-=-=-End=-=-=-  
  
  
"Himura? Why are you still here? Kaoru's leaving tonight! Get your ass to her home and tell her to stay!" Misao said at a stone statue. Himura Kenshin.  
  
"Himura! Are you listening!" Misao banged his table, earning an amber glare from Kenshin.  
  
"I can hear. She has her own choice. I have no right to change it." Kenshin said in a low tone as he resumed his work.  
  
"Aa sou! So you want to give up now don't you? And here I thought you really loved her! If you do! Please Mr. Himura get some sense into your head that you are the one who have cause the tears of Kaoru." Misao walked out of the compartment.  
  
"But... You are the also the only one who can stop them." With that Misao walked out. Leaving Kenshin alone with his thoughts.  
  
"I was the one who cause her to cry, yet I'm the only one who can stop them." A flint of determination flickered in his amber-violet hue. His hands took hold of the phone and dialed the number.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Kaoru... you sure you are doing this?" Misao asked as she held her hand. Squeezing it tightly.  
  
"I know what I'm doing. Don't worry."  
  
"But... we are going to miss you! Especially Kenshin! I know he loves you...!!"  
  
"I hope so too... no use fantasizing about it. Thank you. I have to go. Thanks you." Kaoru said as she hugged Misao.  
  
"Jou chan... you have too?" Kaoru smiled and punched him playfully on the chest. Jun smiled at her. She did the same and bow to him.  
  
"Kaoru chan. Kenshin told me to pass this to you." Hiko said as he passed a square-ish package to her. She hugged the package to her chest and gave Hiko a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Tell him that I would cherish it. Thank you Hiko san." Kaoru said as she took a bow and picked her luggage up and walked in to the checking in area. She looked back one more time and waved at them. After that she turned and walked. Never looking back again.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Kaoru finally finding her seat. Slumped on the cushion seat. She eyed the package Kenshin gave her.  
  
'You still never come to... send me off...' Kaoru thought as she traced the package. She opened the package gingerly.  
  
It revealed a CD. Her sapphire blue eyes brimmed with tears as she saw what was it. It was the limited edition CD that she was talking about before Kenshin....  
  
It was the singles of 'It's your Love' By Gil. She had been finding it for a long time. Tears blurring her visions as she read the letter attached to the cover.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kaoru,  
  
All that I want to say is within that song. I couldn't bring myself to say it. But if I was given another chance. I would Love you forever.  
  
Kenshin  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks as she remembered the song lyrics.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Dancing in the dark, middle of the night,  
taking your heart, holding it tight.  
Emotional touch, oh, touching my skin,  
asking you to do what you've been doing all over again.  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing, don't think, I can keep it all in.  
I've just gotta let you know  
what it is that won't let me go.  
  
It's your love, just does something to me,  
sends a shock right through me,  
can't get enough.  
So, if you wonder 'bout the spell I'm under,  
it's your love.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Kaoru struggled with her seatbelt as she stood up but was blocked by a familiar body.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Better than I was, more than I am.  
All of that happened by taking your hand.  
Who I am now is who I've wanted to be.  
Now that we're toghether, stroger than ever, happy and free.  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing, don't think, I can keep it all in.  
If you ask me why I'll change,  
all I gotta do is say your sweet name.  
  
It's your love, just does something to me,  
sends a shock right through me,  
can't get enough.  
So if you wonder 'bout the spell I'm under,  
it's your love.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Ken... shin..." Tears continue to roll down.  
  
"Miss me already?"  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in.  
I've just gotta let you know  
what it is that won't let me go.  
  
It's your love, just does something to me,  
sends a shock right through me,  
can't get enough.  
So, if you wonder 'bout the spell I'm under,  
it's your love.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Without a second word Kenshin drew Kaoru near him. Ignoring the stares of the others. All he cared about was that he was with his Kaoru. His... finally.  
  
"Baka!" Kaoru hit his chest as she cried hard into it.  
  
"Suman.... But I want you to know that... I love you." Kaoru froze at his words as he capture her lips.  
  
Catcalls were heard and so as whispers. They broke off.  
  
"Don't ever leave again! I love you!"  
  
"I love you too much to let you go." Kaoru hugged him so tight, she didn't even want to let go when they sat down.  
  
'Never letting you go.' Kenshin thought and smiled as kiss her ardently again.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
It's your love, just does something to me,  
sends a shock right through me,  
can't get enough.  
So, if you wonder 'bout the spell I'm under,  
it's your love.  
It's your love.  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
We are made for each other....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne…  
  
Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Minna sama… kon'nichiwa… how do you find this chappie ^_^ hope you enjoy it ne… WAI WAI! Finally one more chappie done… !!! WAI WAI WAI! Hope all of you would like this!! The next chappie would be the epilogue. Otanoshimi de!! I like the ending part!! Dun you?? ^__^   
The song that I use here is...  
It's your Love ~ sang By Gil  
It's a very VERY nice song BELIEVE ME!! It's one of my favourite! ^__^  
  
About Assassin's of Love... anou.... GOMEN!! Yes! I took LONG for the epilogue... I promise that I'll get them out soon.... and I have a sequel in mind already.... I know! I'm an idiot! Haven't even finish my epilogue... i'm already thinking about my sequel... shweesh... what's with me??  
  
See! I kept my promise! It's WITHIN 10 chappies!!! Hehahahah!! ^__^  
  
  
[there will be two sets of reviews your name might appear twice!!]  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
Aizel -- Of course something will happen btw Kenichirou & Kaori. this is my double knk fic... hehe~ here's the update... hope you'll like this chappie... ^^ thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Chibi-Gami -- Thanks for the compliment ^^ here's the update, hope you'll like it.. ^^ thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Crystal --Things will get better ne.. ^^ thanks for the review.. i hope you'll like this chappie ne... ^__^  
  
Sabrina-star -- Oro?? What made you think that Katsura like Kaoru?? Nope.. No singing for the others.. only KnK.. gomen ne... So you like this song 'it's ur love' by Gil? It's great ya know! Here's the update.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Shojin Takaru -- Ka.. Kamimura sama?? Please!! No formalities!! Kaoru or kamimura would be fine ne... you are making me feel old! I'm only 16!! Ne.. Shojin chan.. ^^ I hope you'll like this chappie ne... thanks for the review ^__^  
  
SHIZUKA --Arigatou ^^ I hope you'll like this chappie too.. ^^ Thanks for the really sweet review ne.. ^__^  
  
Skipper --Nene... since you are in Shanghai... You saw enishi?? Hehe~ anyway... hope you'll like this chappie ne.. thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Susan -- Hai! They will.. no worries... hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for the review ^__^  
  
omochi -- Here's the update... i hope you'll like it.. thanks for the cute review ne... ^__^  
  
Akal-Saris -- Arigatou! For the compliments ^^ Here's the next chappie... I hope you'll enjoy it ne.. thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Rae -- Hmm... great suggestion... that would be in the epilouge. ne! ^^ Here's the next chappie... I hope you'll like it.. ^^ thanks for the review too ne.. ^__^  
  
Dralion Lily -- Hehe~ You are cute... definitely! Here's the next chappie... hope you'll like it... about kenshin beating Jun... hmm.. not quite possible... but i had that idea before ^^ thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
[For the previous chapter]  
  
Crystal -- Ma ma ne... Here's the next update.. i hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Joey -- Arigatou... here's the next chappie.. i really hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Sabrina-star -- You didn't cry when you saw the lyrics rite?? Anyway... here's the next chappie.. Hope you'll like it... thanks for the review too.. ^__^  
  
tsuki-sama -- Thanks for the compliment... you don't know how precious they mean to me.. ^^ It's ok if you dun review... as long as you like my fic, I'm more than Happy.. here's the update... hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review too ^__^  
  
SHIZUKA -- Here's the next chappie.. I hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Skipper -- Woow... isn't that a little too cruel for Sano... talking about hyperactive, tiny, irritating dogs... I can understand... they just keep barking dun they... but if they dun bark... what dogs are they? O_o Here's the next chap.. hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
omochi -- me too... I think that Hiko will call her that.. that's why in all my fics Hiko calls Kaoru 'Kaoru chan' Fits her doesn't it ^^ You thought Kaori slept Kenichirou? Sorry to give you the wrong information... imagineeee a dog slapping the other.... oro?? Hehe~ THanks for the review.. hope you'll like this ne.. ^__^  
  
nemo -- Thanks for the review... hopeyou'll like this ne.. ^__^  
  
Aizel -- Hey! Me too.. I read fanfictions to some how realease my stress and anger ^^ Thanks for the review ne.. hope you'll like this update ne.. ^__^  
  
dreamaker13 -- you are inspired by me? Thanks a lot ^^ I'm not such a good writer actually^^ anyway thanks for the review.. i hope you'll like this chappie ne.. ^__^  
  
marstanuki -- Hai! Next chappie out.. hope you'll like this.. ^__^ thanks for the review..  
  
Susan -- here's the update.. hope you'll like it... ^^ thanks for the review too.. ^__^  
  
Hitokiri Hatokou -- Okay... for the sake of you.. at the end... i would personally make a small parody of Made For each Other.. but you'll have to help me by giving suggestions too ne.. ^__^ thanks for the reviews.. ^___^  
  
Shojin Takaru --MOU!! No more Kamimura sama! Me only 16!! Anyway... i hope you'll like this chappie k.. thanks a lot for that heart warming review.. ^__^  
  
J.J -- OrO?? KK chan?? Hmm... I didn't notice that i suit my name perfectly... haha~ nameless channnn... ^^ Anyway.. here's the next chappie.. i hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
::BIG THANKS::  
SakuraCherryBlossom -- Asking me about how I got these idea... seriously... i dun know... really... i didn't know where they came from.. haha~ anyway thanks for being such a cute little sista ne... here's the update.. i really hope you'll enjoy it ne.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^ 


	10. Epilogue

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student... Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Hi again…. Yup this is my third ficcy… it's much more different compared to my other two fics – Assassin's of Love and Akai Tsuki. This ficcy as you have read in the summary it is a kxk fic… but hardly Battousai makes an appearance… i can't say that Kenshin is a rurouni here… but he has an attitude like the rurouni well… except for the 'unworthy' part. So please R&R. Do tell me how you feel about it… Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^x  
  
Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.  
  
::TAKE NOTE::  
"…….." People communicating  
'……..' Thoughts  
*…….* Animal Communicating  
[..……] Animal thoughts  
  
Made For Each Other  
  
Epilogue – Made For Each Other  
  
"Kenshin, Kaoru! Here's the new assignment for the both of you. And congratulations on the previous one! The advertisement was a SUCCESS! A complete BOOM!" Deedra said as she shook their hands.  
  
"You're welcome, Deedra. We couldn't have done it if you didn't approve." Kenshin replied politely.  
  
"We would go back to work then. See you later okay Deedra?" Kaoru asked as she held Kenshin's hand walking to their compartment. Deedra, their superior. She looked at the couple at envy. Deedra, isn't a Japanese, but she managed to study in Japan when she was little. She even got a boyfriend who is in Japan now being one of the hottest popstar. Her childhood friend. Imamura Hideki. The thought of him, made her smile brighter as she went back to work.  
  
"Kaoru... erm... can we cancel the appointment we had with Deedra today? I really have something important to discuss with you." Kenshin asked or more like pleaded Kaoru. Kaoru didn't look up from her work as she continued to scribble her ideas on a poece of paper.  
  
"What about? I don't mind if you want to cancel it. But Deedra would be disappointed. Can't your important stuff be held later?"  
  
"NO! IT CAN'T!" Kenshin stood up from his chair and well... rise his voice to emphasize on the importance. Well... it definitely got Kaoru's full attention all right. Kaoru looked at Kenshin who blushed and sit back down.  
  
"I... I mean that it cannot wait. It must be tonight!" Kenshin whispered to Kaoru. Kaoru just sighed and stood up.  
  
"Okay... I'll go tell Deedra about it."  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"So? What was it you wanted to talk about?" Kaoru asked as she ate her dinner on the sofa, with Kaori and Kenichirou at their feet.  
  
"After dinner love. After dinner." Kenshin said as he sipped his miso soup.  
  
Well... Kaoru hated to be left in the dark. So she switched off the TV. Put her bowl down and stood up. Towering over Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin no baka! You are either going to tell me now! Or NEVER! You read my lips! N.E.V.E.R! NEVER! Spit it out!" Kaoru fumed. Kenshin chocked on his rice as he quickly swallowed what was in his mouth.  
  
"GIMMI A MINUTE!" Kenshin shouted as he ran to their room.  
  
"The clocks ticking! 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14,....." Kenshin came back with godlike speed. Not only was his movements fast. He was talking like a machine gun.  
  
"Wellthiswassupposetobeleftfortonight.butsinceyouaresoimpatient,imightaswellgoalong.wouldyoumarrymeandbemywife?" Kenshin finished his magnificent sentence... in less than 5 seconds. Even the dogs were impressed. Kaoru eyes widen.  
  
*Wow... did you caught what he said? My! Kenshin can really do lotsa things with the speed of light I tell ya.* Kenichirou told Kaori as he looked lovingly in her eyes.  
  
*With that... he still managed to make Kaoru happy and I think he said something about marriage. He just proposed I suppose. It was about time though.* Kaori said as she she leaned forward so that her nose was touching Kenichirou's.  
  
*Aa... it's about time... so are we...* Kenichirou hinted as he licked Kaori's face.  
  
"Ken... shin... Please repeat again... I can't catch you." Kaoru pretended not to understand. But she could remember every single word he said. He just proposed.  
  
'Well this was suppose to be left for tonight. But since you are so impatient, I might as well go along. Would you marry me and be my wife?' That was what exactly he said. Not more... not less. Kaoru smiled inwardly as an evil plan came to her mind. Kenshin sighed as he took a deep breath.  
  
"I said..." Before he could say anything, Kaoru cut in.  
  
"Your one minute is up Himura Kenshin. You do not need to repeat and tell me anything about that matter anymore." Kaoru said as she walked to the kitchen.  
  
"ORO? No! Kaoru! You have got to listen!" Kenshin chased her to the kitchen. The dogs were not far from them.  
  
*This has gotta be another exciting show. Can't miss it! The title would be... The PROPOSAL!* Kenichirou said as Kaori practically laugh over it as they hid behind the corner. Seeing what was happening.  
  
The next thing they knew was that Kaoru calling Kenshin his all too familiar nickname. 'Baka'. As she threw herself to him. And.... the started kissing each other passionately.  
  
*Woohoo... Rated R for this movie...definitely... Must be over 21! Let's go back eating.* Kenichirou joked as he and Kaori went back eating.  
  
*That was one hell of a successful proposal.* Kaori said as she licked Kenichirou's face.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
"Kenshin! Kaoru's still on leave today?" Deedra asked in concern.  
  
"Aa.... don't worry... she would do just fine."  
  
"Maybe you should take your leave and be with her. She can be bored at home."  
  
"No worries for that... Kenji's there." Himura Kenji. 3 years old. Their first son. Definitely as active and fast as he was. They were expecting another one soon. Kaoru was in a medical leave. A pregnant woman shouldn't work too much. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Hello. Yume Advertising Company. Himura Kenshin speaking here. How can I help you." Kenshin asked as he gave a thumps up sigh to Deedra. Reassuring that Kaoru was going to be okay. But suddenly Kenshin paled  
  
"WHAT! I'll be RIGHT THERE!" Kenshin quickly gathered his stuff as he ran out of the office.  
  
"Where are you going? What happened?"  
  
"She's giving birth! She's at the hospital now! Sorry! But I gotta go." With that he disappeared. Deedra sighed as she shook her head.  
  
"Told ya to take your leaves... some people don't listen. I wonder how Kenji got on the phone. He's too young to hold the phone not mention remembering numbers. Wait a minute! Kaoru's only 1 month pregnant!" Just then her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hi, Deedra here." Deedra's eyes widen and smiled as she recognized the voice.  
  
"Hideki! Anata! How have you been? Those fan clubs aren't creating any kinds trouble for you right?"  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Kenshin raced to the hospital that she was in. He ran as fast as he could. When he reached there he only saw that Kenji and Kenichirou was outside.  
  
"Wai! 'tou chan! She's going to be alright ne! NE!" Kenji asked his father. Kenshin knelt down and ruffled his son's red mane. He was a total miniature of him.  
  
"Aa... she would be fine. Done't worry 'kay... the both of you." Kenichirou just kept looking at the door.  
  
'Please let her be okay... GOD! She has been in there for hours! God! Please!" Kenichirou shut his eyes tight as he prayed silently. Hoping for any gods to hear him. Just then he felt a little small hand scratching his ears.  
  
"Daijoubu yo. Kenichirou."   
  
[It was amazing how this kid resembles his stupid father.] Kenichirou thought as he licked Kenji. Just then the lights of the operation room came off. All got to attention as the door opened. To revealed a very tired.... Kaoru. Her hair was in a mess as her hand carried bundles of puppies. There were five of them. Kaori was still tired so she was resting in a big basket that the doctor took out.  
  
"Kenichirou. Kaori is fine. She gave birth to 5 puppies." Kenichirou licked every single one of them and Kaoru. He made his way to Kaori and licked her. Kaori opened her heavy eyelids only to be close the ext seconds.  
  
*Rest my love... you had a rough day.* Kenichirou said as he licked her again.  
  
Kenji looked at the 5 puppies in awe.  
  
"Wooww... Kawaii...." Kenji said as he stroke on of them.  
  
"Kenji like them?" Kaoru asked as she kissed him. Kenji blobbed his little head up and down.  
  
"Miss Kamiya... we need you to fill in the forms for those little puppies." A nurse came out to inform them.  
  
"Okay... give me a moment please." Kaoru said as she returned the little precious creatures back to her mother as Kenshin picked up the basket. Kenichirou behind him. Kaoru was carrying Kenji telling him how many girls and boys are there within those 5 puppies.  
  
"Kenji... there are 3 boys and 2 girls. You wanna name them?"  
  
"Kenji name them? Kenji asked in amazement. Kaoru just smiled. Kenji screwed his face as he taught of a name for each of them. When the basket came. He looked closely at each of them.  
  
"So?" Kaoru asked as she pecked her serious son. Kenji pointed to a pure black husky puppy.  
  
"Kenta!" Kenji exclaimed. As he pointed to another gray husky puppy.  
  
"Kaorin!" Kenji pointed to a mixed husky.  
  
"Kenrou!" He pointed to the next, which was a little whiter, then the rest.  
  
"Kaoko!" He pointed to the last one, which was in the middle of all of them.  
  
"Kensuke!" Kenji finished as he smiled at his mother.  
  
"And, Kenta, Kaorin, Kenrou, Kaoko and Kensuke it shall be." Kaoru smiled back at her little angel and smile to her beloved.  
  
"Koishii... he have used all the names I have written for our next baby...." Kenshin groaned at the thought of thinking another set. Kaoru laughed and kiss him gently on his lips.  
  
"Darling... don't worry... You have minds for babies name." Kaoru giggled as she filled in the forms.  
  
  
=-=-=-=---=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
"Shishou! At last, I've got hold of you. Yeah... I just wanna say that Kaori gave birth to 5 puppies. Kenta, Kaorin, Kenrou, Kaoko and Kensuke." Kenshin said as he smiled at Kenji who was playing with both the puppies and grown up. Kenji shriek as he rushed to Kenshin snatching the phone.  
  
"Ji chan!!! When are you coming to see Kenji chan?" Kenji asked innocently as he settled on Kenshin's lap.  
  
"Aa... Kenji chan ka? I'll be there next month I suppose. Ji chan needs to do a lot of work."  
  
"Ohh... Can't ji chan make time for Kenji chan?" Kenji asked. Kenshin chuckled at his son's persistence . He had definitely learned it from Kaoru.  
  
"I'll see about that okay? Where's your father?" Kenji gave the phone to Kenshin as he scrambled to where Kaoru was. The kitchen.  
  
"You make a good father. Baka deshi. Keep it up and Kenji would grow up to be a great son. Tell Kaoru chan that she's one hell of a mother too." Hiko told Kenshin frankly.  
  
"Shishou...." Hiko had never praised him. No matter what he did. And here he was saying he make a good father. Kenshin smiled at that.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Baka deshi! Don't think you can get cocky now! Wait till I go down and tell Kenji about how baka his father can get sometimes! Namely like his first attempt drinking sake!" Kenshin jerked from his current position.  
  
"Shishou! You wouldn't!"  
  
"Try me." Hiko dared Kenshin. Kenshin could only groan at the thought of Kenji knowing about his father most embarrassing moments.  
  
"I gotta finish some work now. Ja na Baka deshi! Say hellp to Kaoru chan for me. You better take good care of them. And send some pictures over."  
  
"The old man lonely?"  
  
"Humph!" With that Hiko hung up the phone. Kenshin smiled as he muttered an 'arigatou' to his shishou back in Japan.  
  
"Dinner's ready! Kenji! Don't touch it! It's hot! See! What you got yourself into!"  
  
"Gomen..." Kenji gave Kaoru his puppy eyes that she couldn't resist.  
  
"Kenshin it's all your fault."  
  
"Oro? What is my fault?" Kenshin asked as he entered the dining room.  
  
"You thought him about the puppy eyes part. Didn't you?" Kaoru asked in a low tone. Kenshin smile sheepishly.  
  
"He's a fast learner though." It was Kenshin to give her puppy eyes.  
  
"Baka. The both of you are bakas you hear me."  
  
  
=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Oyasumi. Kenji." Kenshin tucked Kenji under his blanket as his son murmured something and turned to another side. Kenshin smiled at his son. The bathroom door opened. To find Kaoru in her night dress. Ahem... not to add that it was quite revealing. She sat in front of the mirror as she comb her hair. Her stomach have not enlarge just yet. Kenshin went behind her and hugged her.  
  
"Kaoru.... You are beautiful.." Kenshin said as he bit her neck. Leaving some marks. Evidence that she was his. Only his. No one had the right to touch her... only he had the access. Kaoru moaned as he continued his sweet torture.  
  
Soon they were on bed kissing each other. Fervently.  
  
"Oohh... Kenshin... don't... don't stop...." Kaoru urged Kenshin to go on as she melted into his embrace.  
  
The rest of the night... they became one again...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OWARI!   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…  
  
Suggestions are welcomed ne…  
  
Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Minna sama… kon'nichiwa… how do you find this chappie ^_^ hope you enjoy it ne… WAI WAI! FINISHED! AT LAST! So how is this?? Yup! I hope it's nice and waffy ne.. ^__^ I hope you ain't disappointed ne.. Did i got ya there about Kaori's giving birth instead of Kaoru... ^^Oh yeah... about that cooking part... remember... Kaoru's quite a good cook here ne... ^__^ Hope it's nice for all of ya ne... I really hope all of you enjoy this ficcy... I am really happy that so many people are supporting me!! ^^ I promise to continue writing to make my writings get better! ^^ Minna sama ARIGATOU!  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO SUPPORTED ME THROUGH THE FIC!! I AM MORE THAN GRATEFUL!! AISHITERU MY REVIEWERS!!! THERE WILL BE A PAGE WHERE I WOULD THANK YOU OFFICIALLY!! THIS WORKING ON IT NE... ARIGATOU FOR SUPPORTING ME TILL SO FAR... HONTOU NI... ARIGATOU!! MINNA SAMA!!  
  
All of you would know right? A sequel of Assassin's of Love (Battle for Love) would be covering for Akai Tsuki and another new fic covering Made for Each Other.  
  
The new fic would be in the Meiji Era. Just give you supportive readers out there some hints.  
  
Kenshin doesn't want Kaoru to get hurt or injured again. He is determined to protect her. Saitou comes along talking of another gravely dangerous mission. Kenshin and gang are going... except for Kaoru. Kenshin ain't letting her go. He hurt her... with his words... those words.... push her to another man... namely... some smiley rurouni ^__^  
  
Okay...^^ that's the summary... i suppose... ^__^ sooooo... This is the first meiji fic I'm at.. let's hope i don't forget my 'de gozaru's and 'sessha's... ^__^ I cannot confirm that this is definitely a KxK ficcy... it will depend on the readers k..... The more votes at the end... for either K x K or K x Smiley rurouni. The more votes win! ^______^ OTANOSHIMI DE!!!!!  
  
See! I kept my promise! It's WITHIN 10 chappies!!! Hehahahah!! ^__^ 


	11. thanks

REVIWER THANKS!!  
  
Minna sama thanks for following my story for so long.. arigatou... those sweet reviews really made my day brighter... ^__^  
  
I wanna thank those who followed me through...  
SakuraCherryblossom, omochi, Sabrina-star, Joey, marstanuki (first to reviewed ficcy), Skipper, J.J (nameless chan~), Rae  
  
I wanna thanks all those who reviewed...  
Marstanuki, Skipper, MP, omochi, SakuraCherryBlossom, Susan, cherrybubbles, Sabrina-star, Istoria, Shojin Takaru, Gypsy-chan, Joey, Midori Natari Himura, Rae, animeluverthatiam, LittleDragon5, someone, Ayumi, Konton, Vesca, Kyo, Gemin16, Isis 13, Kawaii Ayame, tsuki-sama, nemo, lily, kraci, Dralion Lily, Aizel, Crystal, Tan Kimiko, Torah, Hitokiri Hatokou, shizuka, dreamaker 13, Akal-Saris, Chibi-Gami, moonblossom, innocent-penguin, Jason M.Lee,  
  
I wanna thank ALL OF YOU! Whether, you only reviewed one or all... All of you realy brighten up my day by just sending such nice reviews.. ^__^ thanks...  
  
I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL YOUR REVIEWS MORE THAN YOU EXPECT... ^__^ they are my treasures... thanks again for staying with me through the last episode...  
  
I wanna thanks those who read and followed...  
Although you never reviewed it's fine with me... as long as you like my story and stay with me.. i am contented. But for those who reviewed... i really thank you...^__^  
  
  
MINNA SAMA ARIGATOU!!  
Because of all of you... the story was a success!! ARIGATOU!! 


End file.
